Safe Haven 2: The Heart Wants what it Wants
by Empress Tansy
Summary: All Swallowpaw wants is to be the best warrior. All Streampaw wants is to be the best medicine cat. When one of them falls in love with a tom from another Clan, it drives a wedge between the sisters. One is torn between loyalty to her Clan and loyalty to her heart. Now she is faced with a choice, and her sister must choose to accept it or abandon their friendship. Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: If you haven't noticed, I changed the name of the first story to 'Safe Haven 1: Nightcloud's Refuge'. This is it's sequel 'Safe Haven 2: The Heart Wants what it Wants'. It is in the POV of Nightcloud's daughters and the POV will alternate between them. If you haven't read the first story, please do so before reading this to avoid confusion!)**_

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Streampaw

Warriors:

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom

Cherryfall- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Swallowpaw

Snowtail- white, fluffy tom

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Sorrelcloud- golden tabby she-cat

Hollyfrost- gray tabby she-cat

Tawnyheart- dark brown tabby-she-cat

Sunblaze- dark ginger tom

Queens:

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat (mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Dustkit (tom), Stormkit (tom); 4 moons old)

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother of Molewhisker's kits: Brindlekit (she-cat), Maplekit (she-cat); 3 moons old)

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother of Snowtail's kits: Brackenkit (tom), Ravenkit (tom), Applekit (she-cat); half moon old)

Apprentices:

Bluepaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with remarkable blue eyes

Rowanpaw- cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Smokepaw- gray-and-white tom

Swallowpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Streampaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Leafpool- tabby-and-white she-cat (retired after bad case of greencough)

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom (retired after bad case of greencough)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A steady rain fell onto the forest floor, soaking the green grass and softening the hard earth. Dark gray clouds blanketed the sky, casting shadows over the land beneath. The air was cool and a harsh wind buffeted the dark green leaves of tall, sturdy oak and maple trees. On one end of the dense forest, the ground gave way to a cliff etched out in smooth gray stone, creating a pit beneath. Inside the stone walls a group of cats were hiding in shallow dens, waiting for the pouring rain to cease.

Down tucked beneath a thick bush, sheltered by woven sticks and leaves, were several young cats. The group lay in mossy nests, warm and comfortable in their shelter. Lying closest to the den's entrance were the two youngest cats, who watched the rain in quiet fascination.

"What on earth are you two doing?" a tortoiseshell cat asked, shifting in her nest to stare at the two.

The brown tabby sitting by the entrance glanced back at the tortoiseshell. "We like watching the rain," she meowed. "It's very soothing watching it glide down from the sky."

"That's weird, Streampaw," a gray-and-white tom mewed. "The rain is annoying. I wanted to go out hunting today but Snowtail told me to stay dry. This is no fun!"

Streampaw shrugged, turning away from the tom. "If you're so bored I'm sure the elders would love for you to take them some prey, Smokepaw."

The black she-cat sitting next to the tabby nodded. "Yes, I'm sure they're very hungry. Go take them prey."

Smokepaw shook his head. "You aren't my mentors! You can't tell me what to do!"

"If only we could," Streampaw sighed. She glanced at the black she-cat. "Swallowpaw, do you want to take prey to the elders with me? They still need to eat, even if the prey will be a bit soggy."

"Sandstorm will be mad if we take her anything soggy," Swallowpaw replied. "We'll have to burrow through the fresh-kill pile to find something that's still at least partly dry."

The tortoiseshell she-cat snorted. "Best of luck to you, then. If you two want to get your fur soaked and get a scolding from Sandstorm, don't come crying to me!"

Streampaw glared at the older cat. "When did you get so bossy, Bluepaw? Just because you're one of the oldest apprentices doesn't mean you can tell us what to do!"

"Well!" Bluepaw gasped, giving Streampaw a stern glare. "When Rowanpaw and I are made warriors soon, then you'll have to give me some respect!"

"Rowanpaw will be a much better warrior than you!" the tabby apprentice hissed. "At least he went out with his mentor today instead of whining about getting his fur wet like you did! If I were Squirrelflight, I'd have clawed your fur off!"

With that, Streampaw turned and hurried ran out of the den. She quickly made her way to the fresh-kill pile in the center of camp, lashing her tail furiously as she dug around the prey.

The black she-cat followed her and stood beside the tabby. "You know, you really shouldn't provoke Bluepaw like that. It will only get you into trouble."

Streampaw sighed. "I know, Swallowpaw, but I don't know why she has to be so full of herself. Ever since she was made an apprentice six moons ago she's been so annoying!"

"Well, she did get the former deputy as her mentor," Swallowpaw mused. "Any cat that gets Squirrelflight as a mentor is going to think they're pretty special. Anyway, she'll probably be made a warrior really soon. She and Rowanpaw both talk about having their assessments any time now."

"At least Rowanpaw's nice," the tabby she-cat mewed, finally selecting a robin with mostly dry feathers. "Let's get this to the elder's den quickly before the rain starts coming down any harder!"

"Good idea!" her sister replied, picking up a mouse. "Hopefully they'll tell us a story!"

Streampaw trotted away from the fresh-kill pile toward a hollowed log that lay against the far wall of camp. Ducking beneath the lichen entrance, she padded into the den and dropped her robin. "Anyone ready to eat?" she asked.

A light brown tabby tom lifted his head to see the two apprentices come in. "Oh, good! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Birchfall!" a white-and-ginger she-cat laughed.

"I think Sandstorm eats more than he does," a golden-brown tabby tom argued.

Streampaw nudged her robin toward a pale ginger she-cat. "Here, Sandstorm. I tried to find the driest piece of prey for you."

Sandstorm nosed the bird gently. "It feels damp," she growled, "but it'll do."

"We brought a mouse, too," Swallowpaw added. "Do you want us to fetch more? We have a lot of elders right now."

Birchfall shook his head. "That mouse looks good and plump. Leafpool and I can share that. Brightheart and Thornclaw can share Sandstorm's robin."

"Thank you so much for thinking of us in this weather," Brightheart meowed. "I was afraid I'd have to haul my old bones out in the rain to get something to eat."

"You two are turning out to be fine warriors," Leafpool added, tearing a piece of meat from the mouse.

Streampaw shook her head seriously. "I'm not training to be a warrior, Leafpool!" she said. "Jayfeather's my mentor!"

The tabby she-cat nodded. "Oh, how could I forget that? How's your training coming along? Is Jayfeather giving you any trouble?"

"No, he says I'm going to be a great medicine cat," Streampaw announced proudly. "Did he tell you I got a thorn out of Hazelpaw's paw all by myself?"

"Oh, that's great!" Leafpool meowed.

"Really wonderful!" Brightheart echoed.

Sandstorm turned toward the tabby's sister. "And how are you doing, dear? Is Cherryfall a good mentor?"

Streampaw watched in amusement as her sister bounced excitedly toward the elder. "Oh, Sandstorm, it's great!" Swallowpaw mewed. "I can hunt almost anything now! Cherryfall even says my tree climbing has really improved! And guess what? I beat Rowanpaw at a battle move yesterday for the first time, and he's huge!"

"It sounds like you're both doing really well," Thornclaw observed. "ThunderClan is very lucky to have you."

"I'm going to be the very best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!" Swallowpaw promised. "I'm going to be the best hunter _and _the best fighter! Those stinky ShadowClan cats won't know what's coming once I'm a warrior!"

Streampaw rested her tail on her sister's shoulders, proud that Swallowpaw was doing so well in her training. "I'm really happy for you, sis," she meowed solemnly. _Will I ever be the best at something? There's no way I could be a better medicine cat than Jayfeather!_

"How about you, Streampaw?" Brightheart asked. "You look as if you're lost in thought."

"Oh," the tabby mewed nervously, staring down at her paws. "I was just thinking that I might not be as good of a medicine cat as my sister is at being a warrior."

"Nonsense!" Sandstorm snapped. "You have every chance at being a great medicine cat! You are every bit as promising as your sister."

Streampaw met the elderly she-cat's green gaze. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Sandstorm meowed. "With enough training and experience, you could even be as good of a medicine cat as Yellowfang- and that's saying something!"

A wave of warmth and gratitude washed over the young apprentice as she listened to the ginger she-cat's kind words. "Thank you. I'll try my very best."

"You know what we have here?" Leafpool asked. "Two of ThunderClan's brightest apprentices. Someday Swallowpaw will be the best warrior in the Clan and Streampaw will be the best medicine cat. I know it!"

"All I want is to be the very best at what I do," Streampaw mewed. _And someday I'll get there!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: I have already chosen which apprentice will fall in love. Can you guess which one it will be?)**_

Chapter 2

The mouse was right in front of her. Plump and juicy, it shuffled around the roots of a grand oak tree, completely unaware of its impending doom. Swallowpaw crouched low to the ground, her belly fur brushing against the soft newleaf grass. Careful not to step on a twig or crunchy leaf, the black she-cat crept forward slowly, eyes pinned on her prey. Shifting her haunches, she prepared to leap, only to have a low-lying branch whack her side, and her cry of pain alerted the mouse.

The she-cat's eyes opened, only to realize she had been dreaming. There was no mouse- she was in the apprentices' den! The branch that had hit her was actually a brown tabby paw, kicked in her direction from the nest next to hers.

"Streampaw!" Swallowpaw hissed, annoyed to have her hunt interrupted.

The tabby she-cat opened her eyes slowly, staring at her sister groggily. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked, stretching her jaws in a wide yawn.

"You kicked me!" the black apprentice growled. "I was hunting and I had almost caught this mouse that was right in front of me!"

"Yeah, well, you're awake now," Streampaw mewed, sitting up in her nest. "We better get up and get busy."

Swallowpaw glanced toward the entrance to the den. Pale, watery sunlight was just beginning to shine through. The sun was barely rising, and the camp was still mostly dark. Scanning the inside of her den, the she-cat watched Bluepaw's tortoiseshell side rise and fall as she breathed. Next to her lay Rowanpaw, his long-furred creamy tail curled over his nose. Hazelpaw and Smokepaw laid side by side, their heads resting on the edges of their nests, facing each other as if they had fallen asleep while talking. Swallowpaw and Streampaw were the only two awake.

"I think we could go back to sleep for a few more moments," Swallowpaw meowed to her sister. "Our mentors don't expect us to get up this early. They're probably still asleep!"

"The early bird gets the worm!" Streampaw replied, shrugging. "Besides, everyone will probably get up soon. Bramblestar or Ivypool will need to send the dawn patrol out."

The black she-cat sighed, knowing her sister was right. "Okay, but let's not wake the other apprentices. That's their mentors' jobs!"

Streampaw nodded. "Smokepaw and Hazelpaw were up half the night! They'll probably sleep until sunhigh if they can get away with it." She stood up and climbed out of her nest slowly, shaking her pelt. "I'm going to fetch a mouse for Jayfeather on the way to his den!"

Swallowpaw followed her sister out of the den, feeling the cool early morning air hit her face. The grass was still covered in dew, not yet dry under the morning sun. _Ew! I don't want grass sticking to my paws all day!_ she thought.

The camp was still quiet, except for a loud snore coming from the elder's den. The apprentice's whiskers twitched with amusement. Birchfall was known for his snoring. At the base of the High Ledge sat the now elderly ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar, and his family. The tom sat up straight, watching the sun rise in the pale sky. Squirrelflight, his mate and the most senior warrior, sat beside him eating a shrew. Their kits, now young warriors, sat beside their mother talking to each other in hushed tones. It appeared that the four cats were the only ones other than Swallowpaw and her sister to be awake.

Spying the young black apprentice, Bramblestar beckoned her over with his dark brown-striped tail. Swallowpaw trotted over to the tom, dipping her head politely. "Good morning, Bramblestar."

"Good morning, Swallowpaw," the leader replied. "You're up early."

"Streampaw woke me up," she mewed, shrugging. "No use going back to sleep."

Squirrelflight sat up, licking up the last bit of shrew. "You two always seem to be the first apprentices to wake up."

Swallowpaw nodded. "Well, Streampaw loves to wake up early. I think she likes the peace and quiet of the early morning."

"As do I," Bramblestar meowed. "I hear the two of you are doing quite well with your training."

"I hope I am," the apprentice mewed. "Cherryfall's a good mentor. I know Streampaw's getting a good training. She thinks Jayfeather is amazing! Did you know she already knows every herb? She can even make the right mixture of herbs to treat the elders' aching joints!"

"So that's why they like her so much!" Sunblaze meowed, pausing his conversation with his sister. The dark ginger tom let out an amused laugh. "I've noticed Thornclaw hasn't been complaining as much!"

Swallowpaw felt a wave of pride wash over her. Her sister really was turning out to be a brilliant medicine cat! "Streampaw is going to be great. I can tell."

"I think you will be, too," Bramblestar meowed. "So now that you're up, I might as well put you to good use. Are you up for the dawn patrol?"

The apprentice blinked in surprise. "Really? I don't think I've been on one yet!"

The dark tabby leader nodded. "Then it's high time you join one. Why don't you wake Cherryfall and ask her to gather one or two more cats before you head out?"

"I'll go!" Tawnyheart volunteered, shaking her tabby pelt. "It's been a little while since I've been on one."

"Perfect!" Bramblestar meowed. "I'm glad to see my daughter be so quick to volunteer for patrol."

"Anything for you, father," the brown tabby she-cat mewed, brushing her tail along her father's side.

Swallowpaw dipped her head, acknowledging the she-cat's wish to join the patrol. Turning away, she strolled to the sandy mound in one corner of the camp that served as the warriors' den. Poking her head through the entrance, she called, "Cherryfall? Cherryfall, wake up!"

A ginger she-cat lifted her head, blinking sleepily as she opened her eyes. "Swallowpaw? What are you doing up? You don't need to be up so early."

"Bramblestar wants us for the dawn patrol," the apprentice replied.

Cherryfall nodded, sitting up in her nest. "Alright. I'm up. Who else is coming?"

"Tawnyheart and whoever else wants to, I guess," Swallowpaw mewed.

A black pelt lying in the nest next to Cherryfall's shifted. "I'll go," the cat mewed, stretching luxuriously. "I've always enjoyed early morning walks."

"Mother?" the apprentice gasped. "You want to go on the dawn patrol?"

"Sure," Nightcloud meowed, shaking her pelt. "I'm awake, so I might as well go."

Swallowpaw bounced happily as her mentor and mother made their way out of their den. "Maybe I can catch some prey while we're out. I'm sure the queens and elders would appreciate some freshly-caught prey!"

Cherryfall nodded seriously. "This isn't a hunting patrol, but I don't see any harm with a bit of hunting as long as we don't get too distracted."

"And remember, queens and elders must be fed first!" Nightcloud meowed.

"Of course!" the apprentice nodded. "I won't eat anything until Sandstorm is satisfied!"

Her mentor gave the apprentice a pleased glance. "Excellent! So are you okay with doing the dawn patrol? I know it's still pretty early…"

Swallowpaw shook her head defiantly. "It's not too early for a warrior, so it's not too early for me! Besides, I don't grumble about early patrols unlike some cats' apprentices," she mewed, casting a glance at Squirrelflight.

"I don't know how she handles Bluepaw," Nightcloud sighed. "If I was her mentor, I'd claw her ears off!"

"Oh, Nightcloud, weren't you the eldest apprentice once?" Cherryfall laughed. "Molewhisker and I acted the same way when we were the eldest. "

The black she-cat shook her head. "I never _ever _spoke to my mentor that way. Everyone thought Whitetail was so sweet and gentle, but when she trained an apprentice she was really strict!"

"I find that hard to believe," the ginger warrior meowed. "From what I've heard about Whitetail, she was one of kindest cats who ever lived. Now where is Tawnyheart? We have a patrol to do!"

Swallowpaw stood up as tall as she could, ready to go on the dawn patrol for the first time. It was a huge honor to be chosen for the dawn patrol when she was so young. Usually Ivypool or Bramblestar sent someone who'd been an apprentice for at least three moons, and Swallowpaw had only been one for two. Her leader could see that she was going to be a great warrior! Now all she had to was keep proving herself, and someday she'd be the best warrior in ThunderClan. Nothing was going to get in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: More Streampaw adorableness! She's my favorite of the two. Swallowpaw will return for Chapter 4.)**_

Chapter 3

"Jayfeather, what are we doing today?" Streampaw mewed, sitting on the sandy floor of the medicine cat's den.

The gray tom didn't answer immediately, padding to the herb store in the back of the den. "Hm…I think we are going to need to go out looking for herbs. We're running low of chervil root, tansy, and coltsfoot. Now tell me what those are used for."

Streampaw tipped her head to one side, thinking carefully. "Chervil is use for infected wounds and bellyache. Coltsfoot is used to ease breathing, as well as cure kitten-cough and sore pads. Tansy cures coughs, wounds, and poisons!"

"Good," Jayfeather meowed, nodding his head in approval. "It's late newleaf now. Greenleaf will be here soon, so why do we need to have herbs that cure kitten-cough?"

"Because kits could get chilled by a cool breeze and they get sick easier than grown cats," the tabby apprentice mewed proudly.

The medicine cat touched his apprentice's head with his tail. "You had your share of coltsfoot and tansy this past leaf-bare," he mewed affectionately.

Streampaw ducked her head away shyly. "And thanks to you I survived. Mother thought I was going to die of greencough."

"It is scary when a kit has greencough," Jayfeather meowed. "If you had just had kitten-cough, she would not have needed to be so worried." The gray tom shook his pelt, small specks of leaves falling off his thick fur. "Take the elders their medicine for aching joints before we leave. I'm going to see how Bramblestar's feeling today."

"Yes, Jayfeather!" the tabby apprentice meowed. She hurried back to the herb store, rooting around in the sweet-smelling leaves to find what she needed. "Daisy leaf, marigold, and ragwort leaves mixed with juniper berries help heal aching joints," she mewed to herself, picking out what she needed.

Streampaw padded quickly out into the camp, feeling the warmth of the morning sun hit her face. The camp was now buzzing with activity, and everyone was finally awake. Jayfeather was speaking with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight by the base of the High Ledge, Ivypool was organizing patrols, apprentices were bouncing around their mentors, and kits were tumbling around the nursery, emitting high-pitched squeaks as they played. The apprentice felt a wave of happiness as she watched her Clan go about their day. It was a perfect newleaf morning. Everyone was healthy and happy, and the Clan was at peace. Life was good in ThunderClan.

Hurrying to the elder's den, the apprentice didn't see the two kits whose game brought them dangerously close to Streampaw, and it wasn't until she tripped over them that they noticed her.

"Dustkit, Stormkit, watching where you're going!" Streampaw hissed. "You made me drop my herbs!"

The kits froze, staring at the herbs scattered on the ground with horror glowing in their eyes. "We're sorry, Streampaw," Dustkit squeaked. "We didn't mean to!"

"Yeah!" Stormkit echoed. "It was an accident!"

The apprentice sighed, bending down to scoop up her herbs. "Well, be more careful," she mewed. "These herbs are for the elders, and if they have aching joints because I can't give them their medicine, they will be very angry."

The dark cream-colored kit's eyes widened. "We don't want to make the elders mad!" he cried.

"I know you don't, Dustkit," Streampaw assured him. She glanced between him and his pale gray tabby brother. "Why don't you two help me take these herbs to the elders? I'm sure they'll thank you for being so thoughtful."

"Really?" Stormkit asked. "I want to help!" He grabbed a mouthful of daisy leaves and took off for the elders' den.

"Be careful not to damage those!" the apprentice called after him.

Dustkit carefully picked up a few juniper berries. "I will help, too!" he mewed, his mouth stuffed.

Streampaw nodded and together the two cats followed Stormkit into the elders' den. The apprentice dropped her herbs on the den floor, motioning to Dustkit to do the same. She began to chew the herbs into a poultice for the older cats while the kits talked to the elders.

"Streampaw let us help carry the herbs!" Stormkit squeaked, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Yeah!" Dustkit added. "She knows we're big strong kits- practically warriors already!"

The apprentice snorted in amusement as she listened to the kits. "I don't remember saying that," she meowed.

"Oh, Streampaw, just let them boast," Birchfall meowed. "All kits want to think they're warriors."

Brightheart nodded, watching the kits fondly. "They just want to help."

"I remember a long time ago back in the old territory there was a kit who had the elders wrapped around his paw," Thornclaw mewed. "Who was that again?"

His sister laughed, poking the golden-brown tom with her tail. "Your memory is awful, Thornclaw!" she meowed. "It was Cloudkit!"

Thornclaw glared at Brightheart, lashing his tail angrily. "I know that!" he hissed. "I was just trying to make you think!"

"You think I wouldn't remember my mate as a kit?" the white-and-ginger she-cat snapped.

Streampaw suppressed a giggle, listening to the elders bicker. _I wonder if Swallowpaw and I will argue like that when we're elders?_ she thought.

"Are you going to give us that poultice or not?" an annoyed voice growled, interrupting Streampaw's thoughts.

The apprentice glanced up at Sandstorm, a hot flash of embarrassment washing over. "Yes, Sandstorm. Sorry for the delay."

As Streampaw began spreading the poultice onto the elders' sore spots, the kits bombarded them with questions.

"Who was Cloudkit? What were the old territories like? Was RiverClan just as fat as they are now? Was ShadowClan scary?"

The apprentice just shook her head, applying the poultice to Leafpool's shoulder. "I bet you miss the peace and quiet," she mewed.

The brown tabby snorted. "Between Brightheart and Thornclaw bickering, Birchfall snoring, or Sandstorm grumbling, I never get any peace!"

The ginger she-cat cat cast a glare at her daughter. "Watch what you say! I'm still your mother and can make your like miserable!"

Leafpool nodded, a mischievous look in her amber eyes. "Of course, Mother. I'd never try to make you angry."

Streampaw finished patting down the poultice and stepped back to admire her work. "How's your breathing, Leafpool? Do you need coltsfoot or lavender? How about you, Birchfall?"

"I'm fine right now," Leafpool meowed. "The air is warm and my lungs are clear. I haven't coughed in at least a half-moon!"

"Consider yourself lucky!" Birchfall growled. "I could use some cough medicine. Ask Jayfeather if he could let me have some honey to soothe my throat."

The tabby apprentice nodded. "I will. Does anyone else need anything? Jayfeather and I are going to replenish our herb supply, but if you need an herb we don't have, let me know."

Sandstorm stretched out in her nest. "We're all fine. We may be old, but we can still get around. If we need anything, we'll come to you and ask."

"Now," Brightheart mewed, glancing at the two kits still bouncing around the den, "I think there are a couple of kits who'd like to hear a story."

"Yes!" Dustkit and Stormkit squealed.

Streampaw dipped her head, letting the elders know she was done. "Well, I'll leave you to your stories," she mewed, turning around to leave the den, ready to join her mentor on their search for herbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"While we're on patrol, we should review the warrior code," Cherryfall meowed as she led her group deep into the ThunderClan forest.

Swallowpaw padded next to her mentor, staring up at the ginger she-cat as they walked. "You can quiz me on the whole code! I know every rule!"

"That's impressive," Tawnyheart mewed from behind. "I can't even do that!"

"Every warrior should be able to list the rules," Nightcloud meowed, stepping carefully over the thick underbrush. "Maybe every warrior shouldn't have to be able to walk through the forest…"

Cherryfall glanced back at the black she-cat. "Not every warrior does. Just the ones that live in ThunderClan!"

Nightcloud snorted, shaking her head. "The moor has none of these twigs and leaves lying everywhere. It's much cleaner."

"You'll get used to it," Tawnyheart meowed. "I'd probably be uncomfortable in such an open space. In the forest we have the canopy of leaves and trees. I think it's much safer here. We don't have to worry about hawks or falcons because they can't see us through the trees!"

"That's true," the black she-cat admitted. "Maybe by the time I'm an elder I'll be used to living in such an enclosed space."

Swallowpaw bounced alongside her mentor. "Can you quiz me on the code now? I'll show you how much I know!"

Cherryfall nodded. "It would be good for Tawnyheart to review the code as well, since she apparently doesn't know the whole list."

"Hey!" the dark brown she-cat hissed. "The warrior assessment doesn't require apprentices to be able to name every rule in the code."

"Well, it's good to review them anyway," Cherryfall meowed. "I'll give you the first half of a rule, and Swallowpaw and Tawnyheart will finish the statement. Sound good?"

The black apprentice nodded. "I'm ready!" she announced.

The ginger she-cat nodded. "Alright. Do not hunt or…"

"Trespass on another Clan's territory!" Swallowpaw finished.

"Excellent!" Cherryfall exclaimed. "A warrior rejects…"

Tawnyheart finished this one. "The soft life of a kittypet! That's an easy one!"

Nightcloud glanced at the younger she-cat. "How about a harder one, then? No warrior may neglect…"

"A kit in pain or danger!" Swallowpaw finished. "Even if that kit is from a different Clan!"

"Very good, Swallowpaw!" Cherryfall meowed. "You certainly do know the warrior code. How about this one: Boundaries must be checked…"

The apprentice answered immediately. "And marked daily! Challenge all trespassing cats."

"Which is exactly what we're going to do!" a low voice growled just ahead of the ThunderClan patrol.

Swallowpaw swung her head around to see a ShadowClan patrol, glaring furiously back at her and her companions. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Cherryfall rested her tail on the apprentice. "Keep quiet," she mewed to the younger she-cat. Facing the ShadowClan cats, the ginger cat met their gaze evenly. "What do you want?"

A burly black-and-white tom at the front of the ShadowClan patrol lashed his tail. "You're on ShadowClan territory," he spat.

"No we aren't!" Swallowpaw hissed. "You're lying!"

A pale brown tabby she-cat cast the apprentice a furious glare. "Yes you are! You were so focused on reviewing the warrior code that you forgot a rule and wandered onto our territory!"

"Hush, Grasswing," the patrol leader ordered. Turning back to the ThunderClan patrol, he added, "Do you always get so distracted on patrols that you mistakenly wander onto enemy territory, or is that just your cover for invading?"

"What are you suggesting, Crowfrost?" Cherryfall growled. "That we trespassed on purpose?"

The ShadowClan deputy stared down the ginger she-cat. "It certainly appears that way. How could you not notice you were no longer under the oak trees? All the trees here are pine. They don't look anything alike."

He beckoned his patrol forward, all placing themselves in front of a ThunderClan cat. Crowfrost stood nose-to-nose with Cherryfall. Grasswing stood in front of Tawnyheart, a black-and-gray tom stood facing Nightcloud, and a dark gray apprentice placed himself in front of Swallowpaw, glaring at her with angry blue eyes.

"Are you going to attack us for an honest mistake?" Cherryfall hissed. "We are not hunting on your territory. We do not want a fight. Let us leave and we'll go back to our own territory peacefully."

"I think you're lying to me," Crowfrost hissed. "How can I be sure it was simply a mistake?"

The ginger ThunderClan cat lashed her tail furiously. "Want do you want?"

The deputy took a step back, thinking the question over. "Let the apprentices fight. If ours wins, we will take you to Rowanstar for trespassing. If yours wins, we let you leave."

Cherryfall shifted her paws nervously, glancing down at her apprentice. "Do you think you could fight that apprentice, Swallowpaw?"

The black she-cat nodded, glaring at the gray ShadowClan apprentice. "I could take him any day!" she hissed.

"Then do we have a deal?" Crowfrost asked. "Our Newtpaw against your Swallowpaw?

"Fine," Cherryfall spat, "but my apprentice will show Newtpaw who the superior Clan is!"

Crowfrost nodded, flicking his tail. "I'm sure she will show us that ShadowClan is superior."

"Then let the battle begin," the ginger ThunderClan cat hissed.

Swallowpaw crouched low to the ground, sizing up her competitor. Newtpaw wasted no time launching himself at the ThunderClan apprentice, crashing into her. The black she-cat rolled over onto her side, kicking the tom with strong hind paws. Newtpaw twisted around and lashed out, striking Swallowpaw's pelt with unsheathed claws. Specks of blood flew through the air and his claws connected with the she-cat's flesh. She was not to be outdone, and quickly spun around and clamped her jaws around one of his front legs, pulling him down. Newtpaw writhed under the she-cat's grasp, spitting in her face. Swallowpaw leaped to the side, allowing the ShadowClan apprentice to get up. She wanted to battle to last just a little longer.

"Ready to admit defeat, ThunderClan crowfood?" Newtpaw hissed.

"Never!" Swallowpaw snarled, darting around the gray tom and leaping onto his back. She dug her claws into his fur and clung to him as he kicked and bucked, trying to dislodge her.

"Get off of me!" he cried, falling over onto his side.

The she-cat let go of his back and stood over him, placing a paw on his chest. She lifted her other front paw, ready to strike his face. Her claws raked over his nose, creating deep red lines across his face. Preparing to strike again, she felt teeth dig into her scruff and she was hauled off of her competition.

"Alright, you've won, Swallowpaw," Grasswing hissed. "You don't need to blind my apprentice to show you're better."

The black apprentice glanced back at the tom as he heaved himself up. "I wasn't going to blind him," she meowed. "I was careful to miss his eyes."

Crowfrost glared down at the she-cat, shifting his paws. "Yes, well, ThunderClan must be doing something right. You certainly fought well. Your patrol may leave peacefully."

Cherryfall dipped her head to the deputy. "Thank you," she meowed solemnly. "I hope the apprentice heals well."

"Yes, me too!" Swallowpaw echoed. Facing Newtpaw, she meowed, "Sorry if I hurt you too badly. I really wasn't trying my hardest."

"I'd hate to know what your hardest is," Newtpaw grumbled. "But, yeah, you fought well."

Pride swelled within Swallowpaw. _Wow, even ShadowClan recognizes that I'm a great fighter! I really am going to be a great warrior!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: I was asked how many sequels I'm planning on writing. Honestly, I have no idea. Swallowpaw and Streampaw will probably not be warriors by the end of this, so I might continue it. I could flesh this out into more like an actual little series. Not sure what I'll do yet.)**_

Chapter 5

Thin rays of sunshine streamed down through breaks in the thick foliage, shining brightly onto the forest floor. Streampaw bounced after her mentor, keeping a careful eye out for herbs. Jayfeather padded slowly in front of the apprentice, grumbling about twigs and leaves.

"Jayfeather, why are you always so grumpy?" the brown tabby apprentice asked. "It's a nice day. No one's sick or hurt. You have absolutely nothing to complain about."

"Maybe I'm complaining about all these sticks on the ground waiting for me to trip over them," the tom growled. "The forest isn't always easy for a blind cat to get around."

Streampaw tipped her head to one side. "I could walk in front of you and move some of the twigs out of your way so you don't trip."

The gray tom shook his head. "You keep your eye out for chervil, tansy, and coltsfoot."

"Don't you know where everything is?" the apprentice asked.

"Of course I do, but I'm training you!" Jayfeather reminded her. "I need to know that you can find the herbs we need!"

Streampaw shrugged and glanced around the ground, looking for leaves that could be useful. Spying a plant with large, fern-like leaves and little white flowers, the apprentice hurried over to it. "I found the chervil!" she announced.

Her mentor sighed. "But you couldn't smell it? I've known we were close for many fox-lengths already. Take a deep breath. It smells very sweet, doesn't it?"

Taking a deep breath, Streampaw allowed the scent of the chervil plant to wash over her. "Oh, it is sweet!" she gasped. Concentrating, she scented something else nearby. "Jayfeather, the dawn patrol is approaching, and I think someone's hurt!"

"What?" the gray tom gasped. "You're right! Good scenting, Streampaw!" He turned away from his apprentice, facing the direction where the scent was coming from.

The tabby apprentice hurried over to her mentor's side, just in time to see the patrol push through the undergrowth. Cherryfall, Tawnyheart, and Nightcloud looked fine, so who was injured? Then Streampaw saw her sister, trailing after the warriors. Swallowpaw's side was laced with scratches and one ear was torn, but her head was held high and her green eyes glowed with pride.

"What happened?" Streampaw asked, hurrying to her sister's side. "How'd you get hurt?"

"I fought a ShadowClan apprentice!" Swallowpaw announced, tossing her head proudly. "And I won!"

Jayfeather tensed, flicking his tail worriedly. "What does she mean? What happened with ShadowClan?"

Cherryfall ducked her head, a sheepish look crossing her face. "We kind of accidently crossed the border without noticing and we caught by a patrol."

"How do you accidently cross the border without noticing?" the medicine cat growled.

"It was my fault, Jayfeather!" Swallowpaw replied. "They were quizzing me on my knowledge of the warrior code and we got distracted."

The gray tom twitched his tail. "I don't know how it's possible to get distracted while on a border patrol. How is it that only one of you is hurt?"

Cherryfall glanced down at her apprentice proudly. "Crowfrost had an apprentice in his patrol. He proposed an even match between them. If his apprentice won, he would take us to Rowanstar. If Swallowpaw won, he would let us leave."

"And I won!" the black apprentice meowed. "Crowfrost even said I fought well!"

Streampaw laid her tail on her sister's back. "That's really great, Swallowpaw!" she meowed.

Jayfeather was still shaking his head in confusion. "I don't know what Bramblestar's going to say about this. He won't be happy, I'm sure."

"But he'll be happy my sister fights well!" Streampaw insisted. "She's going to be a great warrior!"

"I sure am!" Swallowpaw added, shaking droplets of blood from her pelt.

The medicine cat sighed heavily. "Streampaw, you'd better go back with them and get your sister patched up. I'll finish collecting the herbs."

The tabby apprentice nodded. "Alright! I'll see you back at camp!" She turned back to her sister, waving her tail excitedly. "I want to hear all about the battle!"

* * *

><p>"So was Crowfrost really mad that you won?" Streampaw asked, plastering a poultice made of dock to her sister's scratches.<p>

Swallowpaw flinched, as if the dock stung her wounds. "He actually seemed really impressed with me. He said that ThunderClan must be doing something right because I could fight so well."

"Wow, that's great," the medicine cat apprentice mewed. "I bet Newtpaw was humiliated. Being beat by another apprentice on his own territory? He'll be ashamed about that for a moon!"

"It's even funnier because I wasn't even trying my hardest!" Swallowpaw laughed. "When I told him that, I thought he'd attack me again! He was really upset."

Streampaw tried to suppress a _mroww _of laughter, but couldn't help a little one from sneaking out. "Poor Newtpaw. At least you didn't hurt him too badly."

The black she-cat nodded. "I think I hurt his pride more. His mentor was mad, though. Grasswing thought I was going to blind her apprentice."

"Were you?" the tabby apprentice asked, sitting down on the sandy floor of the medicine den.

"Of course not!" Swallowpaw mewed, shaking her head. "I purposefully missed his eyes. I did get him right on the nose, though. He's going to have some scars!"

Streampaw laughed again, glad to hear her sister sound so happy about the fight. "It's a shame Bramblestar had to punish you. Going to the Gathering alone won't be the same without you."

The apprentice shrugged. "The Gathering's in three days. He could change his mind by then."

"I doubt he will," Streampaw sighed. "You'll be stuck in camp anyway because of these scratches, so there isn't much you can do to show him you should go to the Gathering."

Swallowpaw flicked her tail. "I can still help out, though. I can clear out the elders' and queens' bedding and take them prey. Besides, it's not like I'll be lonely the night of the Gathering. Cherryfall, Nightcloud, and Tawnyheart will be keeping me company!"

The medicine cat apprentice nodded. "I'm surprised Bramblestar punished the whole patrol."

"We all crossed the border, so we all get punished," the black she-cat mewed. "Oh well, it could have been worse. Besides, even Bramblestar couldn't be too mad when he heard I won the fight."

"I think he was still mad," Streampaw replied. "He may have been impressed, but he was definitely still mad."

Swallowpaw shrugged, flopping down on a mossy nest. "Whatever. When I become Clan leader someday, it won't even matter that I crossed the ShadowClan border once."

The tabby she-cat laid down next to her sister, wrapping her tail around the black she-cat. "I think you'll be a great leader, Swallowpaw," she mewed, "and I'll be a great medicine cat."


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Kind of a slow chapter. We'll get to the Gathering in Chapter 7.)**_

Chapter 6

Swallowpaw lounged in her nest, staring up at the twisted leaves and branches that formed the walls of her den. She was bored, so bored. The past two days had been nothing but taking care of the elders- cleaning out their bedding, searching them for ticks, bringing them prey, and listening to the same old stories they told all the time. This punishment was beginning to be unbearable. The apprentice wished she could be out in the territory doing something exciting. Instead, she was stuck in the camp for another day.

The leaves by the entrance rustled as a pale ginger she-cat padded in, yawning. "I've been so busy today!" the she-cat exclaimed, falling onto a mossy nest.

"It must be nice," Swallowpaw growled, sitting up. "At least you got to leave camp, Hazelpaw."

"I didn't cross into enemy territory," Hazelpaw replied, giving the younger apprentice a stern glance. "Besides, at least you get to rest. Dovewing keeps me so busy I think my paws will fall off! Today I've already done the dawn patrol, a hunting patrol, cleaned out the nursery, and had some battle training!"

The black she-cat tossed her head angrily. "I'd do anything to get out of camp for a while!" she cried. "There is nothing else for me to do! I don't know why Bramblestar won't change his mind about me going to the Gathering tomorrow. I've been on my best behavior!"

Hazelpaw twitched her nose, staring at Swallowpaw will calm green eyes. "And yet you're lying in your nest complaining. That certainly won't impress Bramblestar. If you're so bored, I heard Rosepetal say she's itching to go out for a little while. Why don't you volunteer to watch her kits?"

"I don't want to watch Dustkit and Stormkit!" Swallowpaw hissed. "They don't like me. All they talk about is how great Bluepaw and Rowanpaw are- and Bluepaw's a snob!"

"Then show them why they should like you," Hazelpaw reasoned. "Now Dovewing said I could take a nap, so if you're just going to complain, please do it elsewhere."

The black she-cat snorted, glaring at the older apprentice. Shaking her head, she heaved herself out of the nest and padded out of the den. Looking around, she saw that Rosepetal was sitting outside the nursery chatting with Blossomfall, keeping an eye on the kits who were tumbling around the queens' paws. Sighing, Swallowpaw trotted over to the dark cream she-cat.

"I heard you wanted to go out for a bit," she mewed. "I can watch the kits if you'd like."

"Oh, Swallowpaw, it's so kind of you to offer," Rosepetal replied. "I'd love to take a break from the kits just for a little while. I haven't been out of the camp in four moons!"

Blossomfall shook her tortoiseshell pelt. "Do you think you could manage two more?" she asked. "I've been stuck here almost as long as Rosepetal has!"

The apprentice nodded. "Sure, I can watch your kits. You just enjoy your break."

The dark cream queen leaped to her paws. "Come on, Blossomfall! Let's see if Bumblestripe will join us for a hunting patrol!"

Swallowpaw watched as the two queens padded off, wishing she could go with them. With a sigh, she turned to the kits just in time to see Rosepetal's kits bowl over Blossomfall's smaller two, causing them to cry loudly.

"Dustkit! Stormkit! Don't play so roughly!" she scolded, pulling the pale gray tom kit off a trembling cream-colored she-kit.

"I wasn't playing roughly!" Stormkit protested. "It was just a game."

The apprentice shook her head angrily. "Games aren't supposed to hurt others!" She glanced at the two she-kits worriedly. "Are you two okay?"

The tortoiseshell kit nodded. "I'm okay, but Dustkit bit my ear and it hurt!"

"You'll be alright, Brindlekit," Swallowpaw soothed. "How about you, Maplekit?"

"I'm fine," the cream kit squeaked.

Dustkit shook his dark pelt, staring up at the apprentice with hostile eyes. "Where are Bluepaw and Rowanpaw? Why can't they watch us?"

Swallowpaw's eyes shifted toward the camp's entrance, knowing the two eldest apprentices were probably having a great time. "They're off having their warrior assessments. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"No way!" Stormkit squealed. "They're going to be warriors?"

"Probably," the apprentice responded. "Then they won't have time to play with you."

The gray tom kit huffed, sitting down on the soft grass. Dustkit plopped down next to his brother, yawning. "Can you tell us a story?" he asked.

"Story!" Maplekit cried, bouncing up and down. "Yes!"

"Please tell us a story!" Brindlekit added.

Swallowpaw nodded, relieved to have the conversation move away from Bluepaw and Rowanpaw. "Okay. What story do you want to hear?"

Brindlekit was the first to answer. "Tell us about the fight with that ShadowClan apprentice!"

"Yes!" the three other kits cried in unison.

"Alright then, that's what I'll tell you about." Swallowpaw sat down on the grass, thinking about where to begin the story. "I was on a patrol. Cherryfall was quizzing me on my knowledge of the warrior code, and I was doing very well. Of course I was- I know every rule! Anyway, we were having so much fun that we got a bit distracted and crossed into ShadowClan territory."

"Did Rowanstar find you?" Dustkit asked.

"Was ShadowClan scary?" Maplekit squeaked.

Swallowpaw shook her head. "Of course not! They're really just like us, except they smell like crowfood. Anyway, we were found by a patrol. The ShadowClan deputy, Crowfrost, was leading it. He was really mad that we crossed the border and wanted to take us to Rowanstar. Cherryfall protested, saying we crossed by mistake and would leave peacefully. That was when Crowfrost offered us a deal. He had an apprentice just my size in his patrol. He said that the two apprentices should fight. If the ShadowClan apprentice won, we would have to see Rowanstar. If I won, we could go."

Stormkit leaped to his paws. "Did you tear that nasty apprentice to shreds?"

"I bet you sent him home crying for his mother!" Dustkit mewed excitedly.

"It was a tough battle," the apprentice went on. "At first I thought we were evenly matched. Newtpaw leaped at me, but I was able to dodge quickly out of the way. Then I realized he acted before thinking his moves over, which gave me an advantage. I knew he would mess up because he wasn't thinking, and I waited for him to do so. I was able to knock him off his paws. He struggled, but I was on top! I scratched his face and gave him a few scars, and he eventually had to admit defeat. Well…I had to admit victory before finishing. His mentor thought I was going to blind him, so she pulled me off."

"You were really brave," Maplekit breathed, staring up at the apprentice with admiration brimming in her wide green eyes.

Stormkit nodded in agreement. "You showed him who the better Clan is! That was awesome! I bet I could be a tough warrior like you too!" The pale gray kit leaped onto his brother joyfully, bowling the dark cream tom over.

Maplekit and Brindlekit stayed in their seats, watching Swallowpaw carefully. "What was the apprentice's name?" Brindlekit asked.

"Newtpaw," the apprentice replied. "He's kind of a dark gray tabby, put his stripes are hard to see." She paused, picturing the tom in her mind. "His eyes were really blue, like the sky on a sunny day."

"Is he cute?" Maplekit squeaked. "I bet he's cute!"

Brindlekit butted in before Swallowpaw could answer. "I think Stormkit's cute!"

"What?" her sister gasped. "No way! Dustkit's cuter!"

"No!" the tortoiseshell kit hissed. "Stormkit!"

"Dustkit!"

Swallowpaw laughed as she listened to the small kits bicker. As she watched Brindlekit leap at Maplekit and start a real fight, she found her mind wandering back to that day. She could see Newtpaw clearly in her mind. He was kind of cute, she thought. His eyes were really…._No! You can't think a cat from another Clan is cute! You can't have a crush on a cat from another Clan! That's against the warrior code!_

The apprentice shook her head to clear it. She was going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan. A ShadowClan apprentice should mean nothing to her. She didn't really have a crush on Newtpaw, did she?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting?" Bramblestar called loudly from his place at the base of the smooth gray stone.

Streampaw poked her head out of Jayfeather's den to see why her leader was calling a meeting. Sitting close to the dark brown tabby leader sat a tortoiseshell she-cat and a cream-colored tom, their pelts groomed and eyes shining brightly. The apprentice realized Bramblestar must be starting a warriors' ceremony.

"Jayfeather, Bluepaw and Rowanpaw are getting their warrior names!" the tabby apprentice called to her mentor, sitting in the back of the den organizing his herbs.

"Go on without me," the dark gray tom meowed. "I'm just going to finish up here."

Streampaw nodded, padding out of the den. Looking around, she saw Swallowpaw sitting outside the apprentice's den. Happy to see her sister, the tabby padded over. "Hi! Are you excited for the ceremony?" she asked, sitting down next to the black she-cat.

Swallowpaw shrugged. "I don't know. It'll be nice not having to share a den with Bluepaw, but as a warrior she'll probably be even more unbearable."

"I know what you mean," Streampaw mewed. "The only cat more arrogant than her is her father. Now it'll be like there are two Berrynoses!"

Bramblestar waited until most of the Clan was gathered in the center of camp before starting the ceremony. "Today we are performing one of the most important ceremonies a Clan can have. Two apprentices have completed their assessments and are ready to be made warriors. Squirrelflight, is Bluepaw ready to receive her warrior name?"

The dark ginger she-cat nodded, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. "She is."

The leader dipped his head to acknowledge his mate before turning to the other mentor. "Cinderheart, is Rowanpaw ready to receive his warrior name?"

"He is," the gray tabby mewed.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give these two their warrior names. Bluepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Blue-eye. May StarClan honor your stamina and determination," Bramblestar meowed, loudly and clearly.

"Blue-eye! Blue-eye!" the Clan cheered, Streampaw loudest of all. The annoying fur-ball was finally leaving the apprentices' den!

The dark tabby continued the ceremony. "Rowanpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Rowanfur. May StarClan honor your courage and will."

"Rowanfur! Rowanfur!" Streampaw and Swallowpaw cheered, this time both of them happy for their Clanmate. The cream-colored tom was kind and mellow, unlike his whiny sister.

Swallowpaw leaned in close to her sister's ear. "I can't wait to be up there one day!"

The tabby apprentice gave her sister a proud glance. "You will be! You'll be a way better warrior than Blue-eye! Maybe you'll be made a warrior early."

The black she-cat looked uncertain. "Well, I need to get on Bramblestar's good side first. I don't think he's even considering my naming ceremony yet."

Streampaw touched Swallowpaw's shoulder with her tail. "Don't worry about. You'll prove yourself in no time. Until then, you'll just have to settle hearing about the Gatherings from me!"

"Hey!" Swallowpaw cried, gently whacking her sister's side. "I'm only missing one!"

The tabby apprentice laughed. "I know, I know. I'm just enjoying rubbing that in your face. It's fun."

* * *

><p>"Was your sister mad that you weren't coming tonight?" Jayfeather meowed as he and Streampaw padded along the shore of the lake toward the log bridge. They were on their way to the Gathering, walking with the rest of their Clan to the island where all four Clans met.<p>

Streampaw nodded. "Of course she is. This is my third, and it's the first time she's missed it."

"She shouldn't have crossed the border," the medicine cat growled. "You do the crime, you do the time."

"I think she'll be okay," the tabby apprentice meowed. "At least she's not alone back at camp. Bramblestar punished that whole patrol!"

Jayfeather nodded, twitching his whiskers. "They deserved it. Anyway, when we get to the Gathering, why don't you find some other apprentices to talk to? There aren't any other medicine cat apprentices and you shouldn't have to sit with us older cats the whole time."

The tabby apprentice dipped her head. "Alright. Maybe I'll find some RiverClan cats. They always have some interesting fish stories to tell."

When ThunderClan reached the log, Bramblestar was the first to cross it. Ivypool and Squirrelflight followed the leader, both keeping an eye on the tabby tom. When it came to Streampaw's turn, she jumped gracefully onto the wooden surface. Carefully she made her way across the narrow log, being sure she didn't slip and fall into the water below.

Once safely on the island, the tabby apprentice scanned the clearing to find someone close to her age to talk to. She spied a group of four apprentices near the center, and quickly trotted over to join them. "Hello!" she mewed cheerfully, dipping her head in greeting.

"Hi!" a plump gray she-cat meowed. "You're Streampaw, right? I've seen you here before!"

The tabby nodded. "That's my name! And you are?"

"I'm Cloudpaw," the she-cat announced. "I'm from RiverClan!" The apprentice turned to face her companions, pointing them out as she introduced each other. "The fluffy black tom is my brother, Shellpaw. He's a grump, so you're better off not talking to him. The white apprentice is Birdpaw from WindClan, and the dark gray tabby is Newtpaw from ShadowClan."

Streampaw dipped her head, looking each apprentice in the eye. "It's nice to meet all of you. Are you all training to become warriors?"

"I am!" Cloudpaw meowed excitedly. "So is my brother! Isn't that great? I know we're going to be awesome warriors!"

Birdpaw laughed at the gray apprentice's eagerness. "Calm down, Cloudpaw. You act as if you had the energy of a swarm of bees!" The WindClan apprentice glanced over at Streampaw. "I'm training as a warrior, but there's a kit in my Clan who's interested in being Kestrelflight's apprentice. She'll be apprenticed in three moons, so maybe you'll have a new friend then."

Streampaw nodded happily. "I'd love to have another medicine cat apprentice to befriend." She paused, suddenly aware that the dark gray apprentice as staring at her. "Um, do you want something, Newtpaw?"

The ShadowClan apprentice nodded seriously. "Can I speak to you?" he asked, shifting his paws. "Alone?"

The tabby tipped her head to one side, confused as to why he wanted to speak to her. "Okay," she finally mewed. She backed away from the other apprentices and padded toward the back of the island, sheltered from the view of others by large, leafy trees. Sitting down on the soft grass, Streampaw waited for Newtpaw to follow.

The ShadowClan apprentice quickly joined her, taking a seat a few mouse-lengths away. The dark gray tom looked nervous, his blue eyes staring down at his paws. "I…um…I wanted to know if that ThunderClan apprentice is okay."

"You mean Swallowpaw?" Streampaw asked. "You must be the apprentice she fought!"

Newtpaw nodded, kneading the ground with his paws. "I just wanted to know if she's alright."

The tabby she-cat nodded. "Of course she is. You really didn't hurt her too badly. All she needed was a bit of dock, and her scratches healed right up!"

"That's good," the ShadowClan tom mewed, still not looking at Streampaw. "Has she mentioned me at all?"

Now another wave of confusion washed over the apprentice. "Only that you weren't hard to beat," Streampaw replied. "Why?"

Newtpaw sighed, casting a glance up at the starlit sky. "I was hoping she'd be here tonight so I could talk to her."

"Why did you want to talk to her?" Streampaw asked.

"Well," the tom began, "I just thought she'd be nice to…um…you know, get to know."

The tabby apprentice narrowed her eyes, finally understanding what Newtpaw meant. "You like her, don't you?"

Newtpaw hesitated, as if he didn't want to answer. "Maybe."

"Well stop liking her," Streampaw ordered. "It's against the warrior code."

"I know that!" the apprentice hissed. "But could you at least tell her I said hi and hope she's doing well?"

A call from the Great Oak alerted the apprentices to the start of the Gathering. Streampaw immediately leaped to her paws, not wanting to miss the announcements. Without answering the tom, she began trotting away from the spot where he sat to find a place closer to Jayfeather.

"Wait!" Newtpaw called after her. "Please tell her I said hi!"

Streampaw turned back to face the tom, giving him a quick nod. She didn't really mean it, though. Why should she tell her sister a ShadowClan cat had a crush on her? Then again, maybe she would. It was against the warrior code to like a cat from another Clan, and Swallowpaw would never do anything against the code on purpose. In fact, she'd probably find it crazy that Newtpaw liked her! _A ShadowClan cat likes my sister. Hopefully next moon she can let him down easy. Swallowpaw would never love a cat from another Clan!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Isn't Streampaw cute? She thinks Newtpaw can stop liking her sister just because she told him to. She's adorable.**_

_**Dandelionheart- if you had an account, I'd be happy to pm you with some advice. I don't want to make a super long author's note on her talking about that.)**_

Chapter 8

Swallowpaw paced impatiently around the camp's entrance, waiting for the ThunderClan patrol to return. She wanted to know what happened at the Gathering! What if Newtpaw was there? She wondered how his wounds were healing. _I wonder if he looked for me_, she thought.

A larger black she-cat padded up to the apprentice. "They'll be back soon," she mewed. "I know you must be missing your sister."

The young cat swallowed. _Right, of course my mother is going to think I'm missing Streampaw! She can't know I'm really waiting to hear if Newtpaw was there! _

"Yes, Mother," Swallowpaw sighed. "This is the first time Streampaw and I have been separated on the night of a Gathering."

Nightcloud nodded, sitting down beside her daughter and wrapping her tail around the apprentice. "I know you two are close," she murmured. "It must be hard to do things without her."

"It's easier when I'm busy," the apprentice admitted, "but when I'm bored I find I miss her more."

"She's your best friend," the warrior mused. "You'll always be close, even when you're apart."

Swallowpaw glanced up at her mother. The she-cat was gazing off into the distance, her eyes glazed over. "Are you thinking about Eaglekit and Breezepelt?" the apprentice asked.

Nightcloud nodded, touching her daughter's head with her nose. "All the time. A mother never stops thinking about her kits- even when they've gone to StarClan."

"Would you love your kit even if they did something bad?" Swallowpaw asked.

"Of course," her mother replied. "I'll always love my kits, no matter what you two do."

The apprentice narrowed her eyes. "Even if it's something really bad, like breaking the warrior code bad?"

Nightcloud tensed, giving her daughter a confused look. "Well, of course I'll always love you and Streampaw, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be disappointed to find out one of you broke the code. Did one of you do anything wrong?"

"Not yet," Swallowpaw muttered, shuffling her paws.

The black warrior sighed with obvious relief. "Then there's no reason for me to be disappointed! Goodness, Swallowpaw. You had me thinking you were out causing trouble!"

The apprentice lowered her eyes, staring down at the ground. "I haven't caused any trouble, Mother."

The sound of cats approaching stopped Nightcloud from responding. Bramblestar and his patrol pushed through the entrance, having returned from the Gathering. Every cat looked happy, so Swallowpaw could tell none of the Clans were causing any problems. The time of peace was going to last.

Nightcloud stepped away from her daughter to join Cherryfall and Poppyfrost, her closest friends since joining ThunderClan. Swallowpaw found herself alone, searching the crowd of returning cats for her sister. Blue-eye and Rowanfur strutted into the camp holding their heads high, and they were followed by Hazelpaw and Smokepaw. There was no sign of the medicine cat apprentice.

Finally a tabby apprentice appeared, being one of the last cats to enter the camp. Swallowpaw rushed over to her sister's side, trembling with excitement. "Oh, Streampaw, what happened at the Gathering?" she mewed. "I want to hear everything!"

Streampaw's eyes darted to the side, making sure no one was listening. She leaned her head in close to Swallowpaw's. "I've got something to tell you later," she whispered. Raising her voice so anyone close by could hear, she add, "Rowanstar has recovered from whitecough and is doing well. ShadowClan also welcomed a new litter of kits this moon, and they have a new apprentice. In RiverClan Mistystar sadly died, and was replaced by her son. Reedstar has appointed Minnowtail as his deputy, and hopes that RiverClan will never forget their great former leader. For WindClan, Harestar announced that he and Furzepelt are now mates and are expecting a litter of kits come greenleaf."

_That isn't the news I wanted to hear!_ Swallowpaw thought. _What about Newtpaw?_

"I'm going to see if Jayfeather needs anything before I turn in for the night," Streampaw mewed, bouncing on her paws. She darted off to her mentor's den, leaving Swallowpaw alone by the camp entrance.

Sighing, the apprentice wandered toward her den. She was free for the night already. She'd fed the elders, taught Dustkit and Stormkit a battle move, and cleared out the queens' bedding. She also helped Lilyheart get her tiny kits to sleep, the young queen being frazzled by the newness of motherhood with three newborn kits. Swallowpaw did glance back toward the center of camp, looking to see if Cherryfall was looking for her just in case she was needed for anything. The ginger she-cat was busy sharing prey with Poppyfrost and Nightcloud, and when she caught Swallowpaw's eye Cherryfall simply waved her tail in greeting. The apprentice was free to go to her nest.

Once in the apprentices' den, Swallowpaw flopped down on her moss, wondering how long it would be before her sister joined her. She didn't have to wait long. The tabby she-cat pushed into the den, catching Swallowpaw's eyes as she entered.

"Good, it's just us," Streampaw breathed. "I was hoping to talk to you before Hazelpaw and Smokepaw wanted to turn in."

"I need to talk to you about the Gathering," the black she-cat announced, wasting no time getting to her point.

The tabby nodded. "I know. There's something I need to tell you."

Swallowpaw sat up straight, staring at her sister. "Is it about Newtpaw?" she asked hopefully. "Is he alright? I hope I didn't really hurt him that badly."

Streampaw climbed into her nest, hesitating before she answered. "Yes, it's about Newtpaw," she finally mewed. "He talked to me tonight."

"How is he?" the black she-cat demanded.

"He's fine," Streampaw replied. "He wanted me to pass on a message for him. He says hi and hopes you're doing well."

Swallowpaw lashed her tail impatiently. "Is that all he said?" she hissed.

The tabby apprentice's eyes widened, confusion glowing in the amber orbs. "No, but how did you know he'd say anything else?"

"Um, just a hunch," the black she-cat mewed quickly.

Streampaw shrugged. "Well, he likes you. Newtpaw- a ShadowClan cat- has a crush on you."

Swallowpaw sighed with relief. _He likes me_! she thought. _He really likes me!_

"Wait," her sister began slowly, staring at the black she-cat. "You don't like him, do you?"

"What?" Swallowpaw gasped, pushing down a wave of nervousness. "Of course not! I'm a loyal ThunderClan cat!"

Streampaw nodded seriously. "Good. You two can't ever be together. It would break the warrior code."

The black apprentice rested her chin on her paws. "I will never break the warrior code on purpose," she mewed. "I'm going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan."

"Of course you are, sis," Streampaw yawned, lying down in her nest. "I knew you wouldn't let a tom from an enemy Clan get in the way of your dream."

Swallowpaw stared at her sister, watching her eyes close and her breathing become deep and rhythmic. The black she-cat suddenly felt guilty. She would disappoint her sister if she still liked Newtpaw. She'd be disappointing her mother! She couldn't break the warrior code. _Streampaw's right, _Swallowpaw thought as she curled up in a tight ball. _I can't let a tom from an enemy Clan ruin my dreams. Newtpaw's just an enemy- nothing more. _

As she closed her eyes, Swallowpaw's mind was instantly filled with images of the ShadowClan apprentice. She shook her mind to clear it, but his deep blue eyes still shone brightly. _Well, I doubt he'd really stop me from becoming a great warrior. I like Newtpaw. I'll show Streampaw I can like a ShadowClan cat and still be the greatest ThunderClan warrior! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lilyheart, your kits have to leave the nursery eventually," Streampaw mewed patiently. "They can't stay in here forever."

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat wrapped her tail protectively around her three small kits. "But they're so little! One of the warriors could step on them or the older kits might play too roughly and hurt them! You know Dustkit and Stormkit loved to play battle, and my kits are just too little for that."

The medicine cat apprentice sighed, knowing the queen was just looking out for her children. "I know this is your first litter and you're scared something's going to happen to them, but they're almost a moon old. They've opened their eyes, they can walk around, and they're perfectly healthy. It's time they went out exploring and playing. Your nest will be too small for them to play in before too long."

Lilyheart glanced down at her kits nervously, resting her chin on a dark gray kit. "I heard Ravenkit cough this morning. Maybe it's best they just stay in today."

"Alright," Streampaw relented. "If you're sure Ravenkit's coming down with something, I guess they should stay in. Brackenkit and Applekit better not risk getting sick."

The apprentice dipped her head to the queen before turning to leave the nursery. She knew Ravenkit wasn't ill. He probably hadn't even coughed. Lilyheart was just paranoid about her kits getting hurt. She wondered if the kits' father, Snowtail, would be able to persuade Lilyheart to let her kits explore. Before Streampaw could guess what the father would do, a pale ginger she-cat spotted the tabby and beckoned her over.

Streampaw trotted over to the warrior, noticing her green eyes were dark with worry. "What's wrong, Cherryfall? Are you feeling ill? Hurt?"

"No," the ginger warrior mewed. "Have you seen your sister? I can't find her anywhere."

"Swallowpaw?" Streampaw replied. "No, I haven't seen her since this morning. Did you send her off somewhere?"

Cherryfall gave her a quick nod. "I told her to go fetch bedding for the elders, but that was first thing after we got up. It's after sunhigh already and she still hasn't come back. I'm worried that something's going to happen to her."

The apprentice shifted her paws, a wave of fear washing over her. What if Swallowpaw was in danger? "I'm sure she's okay," Streampaw eventually meowed, more to reassure herself than the warrior. "She probably just got distracted. You know how she loves to hunt and bring back prey for the elders."

The ginger she-cat sighed. "I know, but this is the longest she's been gone. I thought she might have gone hunting, even though I told her to come right back, but even if she did hunt she should be back by now."

"I'm sure a patrol will find her and bring her back," Streampaw mewed. "Our territory isn't that big, and Ivypool has sent out a border patrol and two hunting patrols. One of them is bound to find Swallowpaw. She'll be back in no time."

"You're probably right," Cherryfall replied, looking a little less nervous. "I'm going to have a talk with her when she comes back, though. I can't have her doing this every time I give a little bit of freedom."

The medicine cat apprentice nodded. "I'm sure she won't do it again," Streampaw assured the she-cat. Dipping her head in good-bye, she began padding away toward Jayfeather's den. Entering the sweet, leafy-smelling cave, she saw her mentor counting out juniper berries. "Somebody have a bellyache?" she asked.

"Bumblestripe," Jayfeather muttered. "That tom inherited his father's love for food and ate too much last night. He's been sick all this morning. Dumb tom. "

"Jayfeather?" Streampaw mewed, sitting down on the sandy den floor. "Cherryfall said my sister is missing. She went out looking for moss for the elders early this morning and hasn't come back."

The gray tom flicked his tail. "Did you tell Cherryfall she's probably worried over nothing? It's not like Swallowpaw hasn't delayed coming back before."

"I know," the tabby apprentice replied, "but I'm worried about her. She's my sister. I'd like to go out looking for her, if that's alright."

The medicine cat lifted his head, tipping it to one side as he thought. "Well, we only have three juniper berries left, and they're looking a bit old. How about you go out and get some more, and on your way you could keep a look out for Swallowpaw?"

Streampaw bounced to her paws. "Oh, Jayfeather, thank you!"

"Just remember the berries," the tom growled. "And maybe some dock leaves, if you can manage."

The apprentice nodded quickly. She turned around and hurried out of the den. Streampaw wasted no time leaving the ThunderClan camp, glad that Jayfeather was allowing her to go look for her sister. Well, look for juniper berries, anyway. She knew right where there was a big bush covered in the berries- on the ShadowClan border. In fact, it was directly on the border so Jayfeather and Littlecloud both used the bush.

Trotting deeper into the dense forest, Streampaw ignored the sounds of birds chirping overhead in the leaves of the tall, sturdy trees. She ignored the scent of mice darting around by roots, searching for beechnuts. The apprentice was on a mission, and looking for prey wasn't part of that. The apprentice kept her eyes open, swiveling her ears in every direction. She hoped her sister would be close by.

As Streampaw padded through the undergrowth, pushing through brambles and bushes, she picked up a faint scent. _Swallowpaw! My sister's been here!_

She quickened her pace, following her sister's trail through the forest. With a tinge of surprise, she realized Swallowpaw had been travelling in the same direction she was- toward ShadowClan. The apprentice doubted the black she-cat had come looking for juniper berries, but she wasn't sure why Swallowpaw would come this way. The moss ThunderClan used for the elders was clear on the other end of their territory. As Streampaw got closer to the border, she noticed her sister's scent trail stopped suddenly. Confused, the apprentice paused and sniffed the air carefully. Swallowpaw hadn't back-tracked- her scent was still strong her- but where could she have gone?

Feeling more confused than ever, the apprentice shook her head. Swallowpaw couldn't have just disappeared, but at least she was close. Streampaw could gather her berries and hope that her sister would turn up.

Once the medicine cat apprentice approached the border, she paused and scanned the area. All was quiet in this part of the forest, the oak trees slowly giving away to pine. Streampaw didn't see any patrols nearby, so she wasted no time padding to a bush that laid at the base of an old, rotting tree placed directly on the border. The bush was full of bright red and purple-ish berries just waiting to be picked. The apprentice got to work choosing what berries to take back to Jayfeather, concentrating on pulling them off of their stems without squeezing the juice out.

"Hey, race you to that tree!" a loud voice called, startling Streampaw. The apprentice whirled around just in time to see a dark gray tabby tom racing toward her, his eyes focused on the rotting tree. A moment later a solid black she-cat caught up to him, laughing joyfully as she passed the tom and took the lead. She didn't see Streampaw as she barreled her way closer to the bush.

The tabby apprentice leaped to the side just before the black she-cat skidded to a halt. "I won!" she howled. "I'm the fasted cat in the whole world!"

The dark tabby tom stopped running, panting heavily as he fought for breath. "Yeah, you ran fast. Not bad for a she-cat."

Streampaw's eyes widened with horror as she realized who the two cats were, and they weren't from the same Clan. "Swallowpaw!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Swallowpaw stared at the tabby she-cat in horror, wishing she could be anywhere else. "Uh…hi, Streampaw," she mewed weakly. "How are you today?"

"Don't 'hi, Streampaw' me!" the medicine cat apprentice hissed, lashing her tail furiously. "You're on enemy territory frolicking about with an enemy apprentice!"

"We were just playing," the black she-cat meowed quietly. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

Streampaw rolled her eyes, the amber orbs dark with anger. "You can't be friends with a ShadowClan cat, Swallowpaw. The warrior code forbids taking mates from another Clan!"

The ShadowClan apprentice stepped forward, his ears pressed flat against his head. "Hey, now who said anything about us being mates?" he asked. "We're just friends!"

"Sure, you're just friends now," Streampaw growled, "but what if you two decide to be mates later? What are you going to do then?"

"Come on," Swallowpaw sighed, hoping her sister would relax and calm down. "We weren't doing anything wrong! We talked to each other for a little bit, and then we had a race. It's not like we caused the world to end or anything disastrous like that."

The tabby she-cat shook her head furiously. "Your mentor is worried sick about you, Swallowpaw. Cherryfall is certain you got hurt while looking for bedding. Where is the bedding for the elders, anyway?"

The black she-cat swallowed nervously. She hadn't picked any moss for the elders yet. She had been so focused on meeting her new friend that she had completely forgotten about her duties. "I'm sorry, okay?" Swallowpaw muttered. "I'll go get the bedding now. Just tell Cherryfall I thought I'd try to hunt and that's what was taking me so long."

"You want me to lie?" Streampaw gasped. "I will not lie to anyone for you, Swallowpaw. You're breaking the warrior code. It's not my duty to protect you!"

"But you're my sister!" Swallowpaw cried. "We're supposed to look out for one another."

The tabby snorted, glaring at the black she-cat. "I will not support you breaking the code and neglecting your duties! Does Sandstorm deserve to lay in old stinky moss? Does Leafpool? They are elders and have served our Clan well for many season-cycles. The least they deserve is a soft place to sleep!"

Newtpaw pushed his way in between the sisters. "Calm down, Streampaw. Swallowpaw will go fetch the bedding now and everything will be fine. There's no need to yowl."

"You stay out of this!" Streampaw screeched. "She's been gone since dawn and it's way past sunhigh now! She'd be in trouble even she wasn't wasting time with a ShadowClan apprentice."

"Hey!" Swallowpaw spat. "Newtpaw is not a waste of time! He's a nice cat and my friend!"

The medicine cat apprentice unsheathed her claws, glaring at her sister furiously. "You can't be friends! In fact, you two shouldn't ever meet again. You have duties, Swallowpaw, and meeting this tom is getting in the way of them!"

The black she-cat sighed, knowing deep down that her sister was right. She had been gone a long time, and she had forgotten to get the elders new bedding, but she didn't want to give up the friendship she'd formed with Newtpaw. Why couldn't she get her duties done and still meet with the dark gray tom? It could work if she tried hard enough. "Please don't tell on us," Swallowpaw pleaded, giving Streampaw her sweetest look.

"Are you going to see him again?" the tabby asked.

The black she-cat exchanged a nervous glance with Newtpaw. Was he willing to forget their friendship or did he want to see her again? She knew what she wanted.

The dark gray tom gave her a slight nod and turned to Streampaw. "I don't think it's any of your business whether we meet again or not. Just don't tell on us!"

"Please!" Swallowpaw begged. "I'll be more careful not to neglect my duties, I promise!"

"So you're still going to meet," Streampaw sighed. "Alright, I won't tell, but I don't like this. If you want to break the warrior code, fine! I want no part in what you're doing. If someone else finds out and you get in trouble, don't come crying to me!"

Swallowpaw heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you! I promise I'll be careful! Cherryfall won't have to worry about me again."

The tabby shrugged, turning away from her sister. "Whatever. I don't care what you do. Break the warrior code for all I care. You're only hurting yourself." She stalked back to the bush, grabbing her pile of berries. Without another word, she marched away from the two apprentices, her tail still lashing angrily.

"Well, at least she's not going to tell on us," Newtpaw mewed, trying to sound cheerful.

"I've never seen her this mad," the black she-cat whispered. "She's never been angry with me before."

The gray tom pressed his nose into her fur. "She's just worried about you, that's all. She doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Swallowpaw trembled slightly, wondering if Streampaw would really keep their secret. "What if she changes her mind?" the apprentice fretted. "What if she tells Cherryfall or worse- Bramblestar?"

"You're her sister," Newtpaw. "I'm sure you could change her mind."

The she-cat sat down on the soft grass, staring down at her paws. "We have to be more careful. I can't risk being found with you again."

The gray tom nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, maybe meeting during the day wasn't such a good idea. We both have things we need to do and there's too much risk of a patrol finding us."

"And if we're gone too long our mentors will get mad," Swallowpaw added.

"What about at night?" Newtpaw suggested. "Can you slip out of your den without waking anyone?"

Nodding slowly, the she-cat thought the idea over. "I think so. There's usually someone guarding the camp entrance, but there's a low ledge behind the apprentices' den I could use to climb out. I think I could get out of camp without being noticed."

"Great!" the ShadowClan tom mewed, bouncing. "Let's meet at moonhigh every night!"

"Every night?" Swallowpaw asked, feeling nervous. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Newtpaw nodded. "We like each other, right? I know I don't want to go too long without seeing you. You're my best friend."

The ThunderClan apprentice sighed, leaning against the dark gray tom. "You're my best friend, too. Okay, I'll meet you at moonhigh."


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Pie, I am sorry you feel that way about the characters. I know Swallowpaw comes across as cocky and arrogant, but she's supposed to. That's how I'm characterizing her. And yes, I know that forbidden loves never work out. I've read the books, and those forbidden relationships ended terribly. If you don't like the story, you don't have to keep reading it. Swallowpaw is going to stay how she is and her relationship with Newtpaw is not going to end soon.)**_

Chapter 11

_"__Mama, I don't want to be a warrior!" Streamkit squeaked, staring at Nightcloud in horror after the she-cat suggested that her kits learn a battle move from the apprentices._

_Swallowkit pushed in front of her tabby sister. "Well, I do! It's never too early to practice!"_

_Nightcloud nodded at her bold daughter proudly. "That's right, dear! I'm sure Tawnypaw and Sunpaw would teach you a simple maneuver if you asked them nicely."_

_"__If I learn battle moves now, that'll give me a leg up when I'm actually an apprentice!" Swallowkit mewed excitedly, bouncing around her nest. "My mentor will be so surprised!"_

_Streamkit shook in her nest, wondering why anyone would ever want to fight. She believed all problems could be solved peacefully with a calm, rational discussion and compromise rather than with bloodshed. "Why do we need to learn to fight, Mama?" the she-kits squeaked._

_"__Well, someday we might be attacked by another Clan or rogues, so we need to be prepared," Nightcloud explained. "We have to be able to defend ourselves."_

_"__But I don't want to hurt anybody!" Streamkit cried. "I want to help cats, not hurt them!"_

_Her mother swept her long black tail around the tabby, bringing the kit in close. "That's perfectly alright. Maybe there's another way you can serve our Clan that doesn't include so much fighting."_

_Streamkit nodded happily. "I know exactly what I want to do! Jayfeather's been showing me some herbs and telling me what they do. He helps cats when they get sick or hurt and makes them feel better. I want to do what he does!"_

_"__You want to be a grumpy old medicine cat?" Swallowkit gasped. "But you can't ever get a mate if you do that! Don't you want to find a nice, cute tom? Rowanpaw and Smokepaw are soooo handsome!"_

_"__I'd rather live my life making cats feel better than have a mate," Streamkit squeaked. "I don't care about toms!"_

_Nightcloud nodded seriously. "And neither should you, Swallowkit. You're barely five moons old! That's much too young to be thinking about toms."_

_Swallowkit shrugged. "Whatever. As long as I get to be a fierce warrior, that's all that matters. I'm going to be a great fighter someday, and maybe even the best hunter since Sandstorm was a warrior!"_

_"__That's great, Sweetheart," her mother mewed._

_"__Do you think I could be the best medicine cat?" Streamkit asked. "I want to be great like Jayfeather or Leafpool."_

_Nightcloud gave her daughter a loving look. "Of course you'll be the best medicine cat!" She turned her green gaze to Swallowkit. "And you'll be the best warrior! I know it!"_

A rough movement jerked Streampaw from her dream. She'd fallen asleep long before her sister had come in from the night, unlike before their argument when the two she-cats would stay up late talking. The she-cat had been dreaming about her kithood, when she and Swallowpaw had been best friends and life was good and simple. Upset to have her fond memories disturbed, she glanced over at the nest next to hers. A black she-cat had just come into the apprentices' den, curling up in her nest with a huge yawn.

_It's way after moonhigh! _Streampaw thought. _She's been gone all night and is going to be tired tomorrow! _The tabby apprentice snorted, thinking that her sister was making the wrong choice. Meeting Newtpaw during the day was bad enough, not just because it was breaking the warrior code, but also because there was a huge risk of being caught by a patrol. Now that Swallowpaw was meeting her tom friend at night, the she-cat was permanently tired during the day. It was obvious to the medicine cat apprentice that her sister was not getting nearly enough sleep and Cherryfall was beginning to see that Swallowpaw was not performing as well at hunting or battle practice as she used to.

Streampaw laid her head on her paws, watching the black she-cat fall asleep. _I can't believe how mouse-brained she's acting! One of these days she's going to get into major trouble and I won't be able to help her. _Irritated by her sister's reckless behavior, the tabby turned over in her nest to face the other way. She wanted to get some sleep without thinking about Swallowpaw and her enemy friend.

* * *

><p>"That's right, Applekit, come on out now," Snowtail meowed encouragingly from his place outside the nursery.<p>

Streampaw stopped searching through the fresh-kill pile for a vole to watch the father convince his kits to explore the camp for the first time. Lilyheart had finally given in and was sitting by her mate, looking worried as her two tom kits set their paws on grass for the first time. Ravenkit and Brackenkit had come out of the nursery, staring wide-eyed at the world around them. The little family was now just waiting for the last kit to pad out of her den. The apprentice watched with amusement as the tiny white kit appeared in the mouth of the nursery. Applekit paused in her tracks to gaze around the camp with wide green eyes. After a moment the kit let out an excited squeal and bounded out of the nursery, tumbling around in the grass with her bolder brothers.

"So Lilyheart finally let them come out, did she?" a voice mewed from behind Streampaw. The apprentice turned around to see her friend Hazelpaw, who looked as amused as the tabby.

"I think Snowtail had more to do with it than anything," the medicine cat apprentice replied. "Just a few days ago Lilyheart tried to convince me that the kits were sick so they couldn't come out."

The ginger apprentice tipped her head to one side. "Were they?"

Streampaw shook her head. "Of course not. Lilyheart was just worried."

"I'm worried about someone, too," Hazelpaw meowed, giving her friend a pointed look. "I've noticed for three nights in a row Swallowpaw has not been in her nest when I've turned in. The two of you used to go to the den together and talk before falling asleep. I've also noticed that she comes back really late and is super tired during the day."

The tabby shifted her paws nervously. "She…um…stays up late to practice her battle moves," the she-cat mewed quickly. "You know how Swallowpaw wants to be the best warrior ever."

Hazelpaw snorted. "Well, it's not just me who noticed. Cherryfall wanted to two of us to have a mock fight today since Swallowpaw has always been really good at fighting, but she messed up on really basic moves! Even Dovewing was surprised to see how badly Swallowpaw fought. The whole time she was just yawning and looked like she wasn't concentrating on fighting at all."

_Darn it, Swallowpaw! _Streampaw thought to herself, digging her claws into the ground. _Now three cats are suspicious! Look what you're doing!_ The she-cat wished she could tell her ginger friend what her sister was doing, but Swallowpaw was her sister and the tabby felt some littermate loyalty to her. "She just hasn't been sleeping well lately," the tabby meowed. "I'm sure she'll be fine soon."

"She'd better be," Hazelpaw growled. "My mentor used to think that Swallowpaw could possibly be named a warrior before me, but now it looks like Dustkit and Stormkit might be warriors before her! If she doesn't improve immediately, she's going to fall behind."

"I'm sure it's not that bad yet," Streampaw mewed. "She'll be fine."

The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes. "I think something's wrong here. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling she's up to something and you know what it is."

"I do not!" the medicine cat apprentice hissed. "There's nothing wrong with my sister, so just drop it!"

Hazelpaw's green eyes widened. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. You've never hissed at anyone before. Swallowpaw is up to something, and if she doesn't stop soon I'm going to find out what it is."

Streampaw glared at the she-cat, wishing she could just tell someone that Swallowpaw was meeting Newtpaw and end the matter now, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. As much as it angered her that her sister was breaking the warrior code, she still loved Swallowpaw and didn't want to see her get into trouble.

"I can handle it," the tabby sighed. "Let me talk to her and get this straightened out."

"You'd better," Hazelpaw meowed, "because if you don't I will, and I won't protect Swallowpaw like you are!"

The she-cat heaved a sigh as the ginger apprentice stalked away, her tail lashing madly. She didn't really want to protect Swallowpaw, but she just couldn't make herself tattle. _Oh StarClan, what am I going to do? _the tabby silently wailed. _She's my sister and I love her, but she's breaking the code! Do I tell on her and risk her hating me or do I protect her and risk getting in trouble, too?_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My university and the internet don't get along very well. *sigh* This happens a lot. Anyway, I haven wifi again, so I can update!**_

_**Pie: It's okay. I've got a plan for Swallowpaw and Newtpaw. You do have a fair point, though. In the canon books forbidden loves tend to end badly. Maybe it is time for a change. Or maybe it isn't. At any rate, I promise Swallowpaw isn't going to end up like Silverstream. I'm not that evil.)**_

Chapter 12

"Has your sister told on us yet?" Newtpaw asked, sitting down on the cool, dewy grass. It had been nearly a half moon since Swallowpaw and Streampaw had their fight, and since then the black she-cat had only been meeting her friend at night. The air was cool and the moon cast dark shadows over the forest, but the two apprentices were safe from being spotted by patrols.

Swallowpaw sighed heavily, casting a glance up at the dark moonlit sky. "Not yet, but I think she's growing more angry every day."

The dark gray tom brushed his tail along the she-cat's side. "Have you tried talking to her again?"

"No. She's been avoiding me since our argument," the ThunderClan apprentice mewed. "To be honest, I've been avoiding her too."

"Avoidance won't solve anything," Newtpaw replied, staring at his friend. "You should try talking to her."

The black she-cat shook her head, flexing her paws in annoyance. "Why would I do that?" she growled. "Streampaw is furious and anything I have to say to her will just make her even more upset. She doesn't want us to meet together and that's all she'll say to me if I try talking to her."

The gray tom nodded solemnly, shifting his paws. "So how are you holding up?" he asked, changing the subject. "Is your training going well?"

_No, _Swallowpaw thought to herself, _it isn't. _"I guess it's going alright," she mewed, lying to her friend. _I can't let him know I've been so tired lately that I've missed easy prey or messed up simple battle moves! He might not want to see me anymore!_

"I think Grasswing is getting suspicious," Newtpaw meowed. "Or at least thinks something's wrong with me. She knows I haven't been sleeping and that it's affecting my training."

"Does she know you're sneaking out of camp to see me?" the ThunderClan she-cat asked.

The tom shook his head slowly. "I don't think she knows why I'm so tired, but I'm afraid she'll find out."

Swallowpaw stared down at her paws, a wave of sadness washing over her. "Cherryfall thinks I'm sick. I'm afraid she'll go to Streampaw and ask what's wrong with me. If she does, I'm sure my sister will tell her the truth."

"Why does meeting you have to be so hard?" Newtpaw hissed suddenly. "We shouldn't have to sneak around like this or let our training suffer! We should just be able to meet whenever and be friends without the stupid warrior code telling us not to!"

"I wish that rule didn't exist," Swallowpaw sighed. "It's so unfair! Why can't cats from separate Clans like each other? It's not like we're doing anything wrong!"

The ShadowClan tom nodded seriously. "Maybe that rule should just be abolished. It's a new time now. Season-cycles have passed since it was added to the code. I think it's outdated. We should get it removed!"

"The leaders will never listen to us," the black she-cat fretted. "We're just apprentices. And we're breaking rules. Rowanstar and Bramblestar will just punish us without even thinking about revising the code."

Newtpaw leaped to his paws. "Then we'll just have to become leaders and change the code ourselves! From now on we have to be extra careful with our training- get more sleep, practice our battle moves more, and prove to our mentors that we'll be great warriors! Then once we get our warrior names we have to be the most helpful, wise, rational cat in the Clan. We'll volunteer for dawn patrols, bring the most prey back from hunting patrols, fight for our Clan valiantly when we need to, and work our way up to Clan deputy! Once we do that our leaders will have to listen to us, and if they don't agree then, well, it won't matter because we'll be leader after them!"

Swallowpaw stared at her friend with wide green eyes, shocked by the tom's outburst. "That's all good and well, but how are we going to prove to our mentors that we can be great warriors if we're always too tired to train as apprentices?"

"We're going to have to meet less often, I guess," the dark gray tom mewed, pain brimming in his deep blue eyes. "I don't want to, but what else can we do? Meeting every night is hurting our training."

"Do you want to stop seeing me?" Swallowpaw asked nervously. "Because I don't want to stop seeing you."

Newtpaw shook his head quickly. "No, no. I will never stop seeing you. We just need to take a break between meetings so we get some sleep. How about we meet every fourth night? Then we'll get three nights of rest in between."

The black she-cat tipped her head to one side, thinking carefully. "Yes, that could work. We'll have to be extra good then, too. Even when our mentors say we can be done for the day, we should ask if we can do one more thing- fetch moss for the elders, play with the kits so their mothers can rest- anything at all just to prove how serious we are about being good warriors."

"Oh, and doing even more than what our mentors ask will make a good impression on our leaders!" Newtpaw gasped. "Rowanstar and Bramblestar will have to notice us! Good thinking, Swallowpaw!"

The she-cat ducked her head shyly. "Thank you," she muttered, feeling warm and fuzzy inside at the praise. "I think we should probably get going now," she added. "We should get some sleep before morning."

"I agree," the dark gray tom meowed, stretching his jaws in a wide yawn. "I could fall asleep right here."

"Good bye, Newtpaw," Swallowpaw mewed, standing up to leave."

Newtpaw stood up beside her, pressing his dark brown nose into her fur. "Good bye, Swallowpaw. I love you."

The ThunderClan apprentice froze, shocked by the tom's proclamation. "I…I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Swallowpaw, you did well today," Cherryfall meowed as she and her apprentice padded back to the ThunderClan camp after a hard day of training. "I was very impressed with you."<p>

"Thank you," the apprentice mewed. "I didn't think I could beat Smokepaw in that match, but once he went limp I knew it was a trick and held on tight."

The ginger warrior nodded. "Smokepaw is a lot bigger and stronger than you, but you're smarter and faster. The two of you make good sparring partners. Anyway, you seem to be over that rough patch you had. I thought you were getting sick."

Swallowpaw stared down at her paws. "Well, I hadn't been sleeping well, but last night I got a great night sleep. Maybe I shouldn't eat such a big vole before nightfall anymore."

"You couldn't sleep because you ate too much?" Cherryfall asked. "Oh, thank StarClan! It was only a bellyache. You had me worried sick, Swallowpaw. You're one of the best apprentices in ThunderClan. It was hard watching you fail and things you had excelled at early on in your apprentice-hood."

"Well, I'm better now," the black she-cat assured her mentor. "Everything is fine."

The ginger she-cat glanced down at her apprentice. "I'm glad to hear it. You did very well today, so why don't you take the rest of today off? Tomorrow Dovewing and I are taking all the apprentices out for an all-day hunting parting, and I want you to be well rested."

Swallowpaw looked up at her mentor, giving the she-cat a sweet expression. "If you don't mind, I'd like to check the elders for ticks before I go to my nest. They deserve to be comfortable and not suffer from those pesky parasites."

Cherryfall nodded, curling her tail happily. "I think that would be acceptable. I'm sure the elders will thank you for volunteering and doing it willingly."

The apprentice bounced on her paws as she and her mentor padded into the camp. Newtpaw's idea to meet less often and get more sleep was paying off. Cherryfall was pleased with her and Swallowpaw's training was once again going smoothly. She was proving that she could meet with her ShadowClan tom and still be a great ThunderClan cat. Everything was going well.

Cheerfully, she trotted toward Jayfeather's den to fetch some mouse bile for the elders. Pushing through the lichen entrance, Swallowpaw spotted Streampaw standing in the back of the den, organizing the herb store. Swallowing, the apprentice approached her sister cautiously, knowing the tabby hadn't been pleased with her lately.

"Streampaw?" Swallowpaw asked. "Can I get some mouse bile please?"

The medicine cat apprentice turned around to face the black she-cat. Narrowing her amber eyes, Streampaw stared at her sister with a solemn expression on her face. "Swallowpaw, we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Streampaw stared at her sister, Hazelpaw's threat echoing in her ears. The older apprentice was getting suspicious, and so was her mentor. If two cats were beginning to question why her sister had been acting so strangely, it wouldn't be long until the whole Clan knew what the black she-cat was up to. Hazelpaw had made it clear that if she found out what Swallowpaw was doing, she wouldn't hesitate to tell.

"You can't meet Newtpaw anymore," the tabby apprentice meowed, gazing straight into her sister's green eyes.

"What?" Swallowpaw gasped. She gave Streampaw a sharp glare, lashing her tail back and forth furiously. "Are you serious? I've been better about when I meet him and my training is back in order! He and I have been really careful!"

Streampaw shook her head slowly, not taking her eyes off of the black she-cat. "Hazelpaw knows you're doing something wrong. She doesn't know what, but she wants to find out. She says Dovewing is getting suspicious, too."

Swallowpaw snorted, rolling her eyes. "That was when I was really tired during the day and my training wasn't going so well, but I'm back on track! Newtpaw and I figured if we only meet every fourth night, then we'd get enough sleep to do our training."

"That's not going to work," Streampaw hissed. "You're going to get caught by someone else, and they probably won't be as understanding as I am."

"You're not understanding!" the black she-cat cried.

Her tabby sister flinched at the accusation, but the medicine cat apprentice wasn't going to back down. _I know you don't want to hear this, but I can't protect you! _she wailed internally. _I promised I won't tell anyone, but what if Hazelpaw finds out? She'll go straight to Bramblestar!_

She wished she could say that to Swallowpaw, but the apprentice wasn't going to listen. "I know what you're doing and I haven't told anyone," Streampaw finally meowed, "but what's going to happen when you get caught by someone who's going to turn around and tell Bramblestar or Ivypool? Do you think there's anyone else in this Clan that's going to protect you? You're breaking the warrior code!"

"Well, the warrior code is stupid!" Swallowpaw hissed. "There's no reason why Newtpaw and I can't see each other. We've found a way to meet and still complete our training, and since we meet at night we aren't neglecting our duties. It's perfectly fine!"

Streampaw unsheathed her claws and dug them into the sandy den floor. "It is not fine! The code is not stupid. It was created so that no one would get hurt. Don't you know why the rule about not having mates from other Clans was invented? Because someone died! A she-cat had to watch her mate die in battle and she couldn't save him since it would be betraying her own Clan! Do you want to betray ThunderClan?"

The black she-cat froze, and Streampaw suddenly wished she hadn't suggested her sister would be a traitor. "Look, Swallowpaw," the tabby apprentice mewed softly, "I care about you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"You think I'm disloyal to the Clan!" Swallowpaw yowled. "How dare you think I'm not a loyal ThunderClan cat! I am loyal. If we were in a battle, I'd fight every enemy we're up against!"

"And what if ShadowClan is that enemy?" Streampaw growled. "What if Newtpaw is at that battle? What would you do then?"

The warrior apprentice glared at her sister, and Streampaw briefly wondered if the black she-cat would attack her. "You can't have a paw in two Clans, Swallowpaw," the tabby mewed. "It's not possible."

"If we were fighting ShadowClan," the black she-cat meowed, "I would fight everyone else. There's no reason why Newtpaw and I would have to fight face to face. I am still loyal to ThunderClan! I promise!"

Streampaw shook her head. "You can't always assume you won't have to fight a certain cat in a battle. And even if you don't have to attack Newtpaw, you'd be attacking his friends, his family, his Clan. How do you think he'd feel about that?"

Swallowpaw sighed, sitting down on the den floor. "I hadn't thought of that," she murmured, staring down at her paws. "He'd probably be upset if I hurt his brother or sister. I'd be upset if he hurt you. I don't know if I could hurt a ShadowClan cat if it meant upsetting Newtpaw."

"That's why you can't see him anymore," the medicine cat apprentice insisted. "If we have to fight ShadowClan, but you refuse to fight, it will make you disloyal. Is that want you want? You can't be a loyal ThunderClan cat and be in love with a ShadowClan cat."

The warrior apprentice's eyes flashed as she jerked her head to up glare at her sister. "I love my Clan and I love Newtpaw. I can have both- you'll see! I don't have to fight ShadowClan anyway- we're at peace, remember? I can be loyal to my Clan and loyal to my heart."

Streampaw snorted, shaking her head. "If you'd been paying attention to _any_ of the recent Clan meetings, you'd know our patrols have scented ShadowClan inside our territory. I know it's probably Newtpaw's scent, but the rest of the Clan doesn't. There are cats who want to go to Rowanstar and accuse him of letting his warriors hunt on our land. If Bramblestar does want to speak to him, it'll mean hostility between the Clans and the possibility of fighting."

"Well, I'm just going to have to convince Bramblestar myself not to talk to Rowanstar," Swallowpaw growled. "I am not going to fight in a battle that doesn't need to be fought, and that's not me being disloyal- that's me saving cats from dying."

"But that battle would be your fault!" Streampaw hissed. "I know the scent is Newtpaw's! His scent is on our territory because of you! Your scent is probably on his territory!"

The black apprentice's eyes widened and the she-cat unsheathed her claws. "I can't believe my own sister would accuse me of crossing the border or causing a hypothetical battle that isn't going to happen. I thought I could trust you!"

Streampaw glared back at Swallowpaw, kneading the ground with her claws angrily. "I thought _I _could trust you!"

With a yowl, Swallowpaw leaped at her sister, bowling the tabby apprentice over. Streampaw rolled over on her side, raising a paw to strike her sister's pelt. The medicine cat apprentice wasn't as strong as the black she-cat, and writhed around feebly under her, trying to shake the warrior apprentice off. She kicked her hind paws up into Swallowpaw's stomach, thrusting the black cat off to the side. Leaping to her paws, Streampaw raked her claws across her sister's face, spraying droplets of blood into the air. Swallowpaw darted around the tabby and nipped at her hind legs, pulling the she-cat down again.

Streampaw stared up at her sister, spitting furiously. She wiggled and bucked, but couldn't dislodge the stronger apprentice. Allowing her body to go limp, the tabby hoped to trick her sister into thinking she'd won. Before the black she-cat had a chance to respond to the tactic, the lichen at the den's entrance rustled as Jayfeather padded in, carrying a bundle of herbs.

"Wha- Streampaw, Swallowpaw, stop!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Swallowpaw froze, staring at the blind medicine cat in horror. Her paw still hovered over Streampaw's face, poised to strike the tabby's nose.

The medicine cat apprentice used the distraction to wriggle out from underneath her sister, scrambling to her paws. "I'm sorry, Jayfeather," she mewed, sounding out of breath.

"What is going on here?" the tom hissed. "I could hear you screeching from the camp entrance!"

"We just had a disagreement, that's all," Swallowpaw meowed hurriedly, hoping her sister wouldn't explain exactly _why _they had been fighting.

Jayfeather dropped his bundle of herbs on the ground and sat down, curling his tail over his paws. "You two are best friends. What on earth would you have to fight about? I know this wasn't just a simple disagreement. I can smell blood."

The black she-cat glanced down at her chest, looking over the ruffled and torn fur. Drops of blood were drying and hardening in thick dark red clumps around the hairs, and the deep scratches stung the apprentice's flesh. "It really wasn't anything important," Swallowpaw muttered desperately. "Honest."

"Streampaw?" Jayfeather hissed, turning toward his apprentice. "I know you wouldn't start a fight, and I know you wouldn't lie to me. What was this about?"

Swallowpaw flashed her sister a pleading glance. _Please don't tell! Please! _she begged silently, trembling nervously as her sister gazed back at her with cold amber eyes.

After a long hesitation, the tabby turned back to face her mentor. "Well you see…what happened was Swallowpaw was out hunting by herself and…scented a fox! She thought she'd try to chase it out of our territory and it ended up fighting her. It's actually a miracle she's alive," Streampaw mewed, but it was obvious the words were forced. "When she came back to camp I saw she was horribly wounded and was yelling at her for doing something so dangerous all alone."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing the apprentice. "I never thought the day would come when you would lie to me. I don't know what you were fighting about, but honestly I don't really care what the reason was. What I care about is that my own apprentice would lie straight to my face. I hope you weren't expecting to go to the next Gathering, because you definitely aren't going."

He turned his head toward Swallowpaw, not finished with his speech. "That goes for you, as well. Even if you really were fighting a fox- and I don't believe you were- that was an incredibly mouse-brained thing to do. I'll be speaking to your mentor and Bramblestar about this."

"Please don't tell Cherryfall and Bramblestar!" Swallowpaw cried. "I missed the last Gathering! I've been so good lately and deserve to go!"

"You either attacked a fox without back up or attacked your sister," the medicine cat hissed. "Whatever you did is deserving of punishment."

Swallowpaw stared at the gray tom for a long moment, anger and sadness burning inside her. Without another word, the black she-cat stormed out of the den, lashing her tail furiously. On her wait out, she nearly ran into Hazelpaw, who was standing very close to the entrance of Jayfeather's den.

"Sorry," the she-cat mumbled, ducking her head and hurrying away from the ginger apprentice.

Swallowpaw glanced around the camp quickly, looking around to see if anyone was watching her. To her relief, the camp was quiet. It was the middle of greenleaf, and on this hot day cats were either staying under the shade of the forest or relaxing in the cool dens. Satisfied that no one was paying attention, the black she-cat raced out of the camp. Swallowpaw ran through the thick underbrush, leaping over logs and twigs as she headed deep into the forest. Not caring whether a patrol was nearby or not, she pelted toward the ShadowClan border.

Skidding to a halt just before she reached the edge of her territory, Swallowpaw paused to scent the air. The only ThunderClan scent was weak and the last ShadowClan patrol must have been by that morning. There probably wouldn't be any patrol out in the middle of the day. Cautiously the she-cat padded across the territory line, keeping her eyes and ears open for danger. She strolled slowly through the pine forest, thankful that there wasn't any growth on the forest floor to step on.

The ShadowClan scent grew stronger as she approached their camp. Swallowpaw paused under the protection of a thick pine tree, studying the wide bracken and bramble woven branches that encircled the camp. She wondered if anyone could scent her where she stood. She didn't think so, since the pine tree had a very strong earthy smell to it. The apprentice decided to wait there, hoping Newtpaw would leave his camp at some point.

Swallowpaw stayed under that tree waiting for what seemed like a lifetime before any cats left the camp. Finally a small patrol padded through the barrier- two warriors and an apprentice, probably going to hunt. With a pang of sadness the black she-cat realized Newtpaw wasn't one of the cats. Still, the apprentice stayed where she was, hoping that her dark gray friend would come out.

By the time the moon had risen half way, Swallowpaw had lost hope of seeing Newtpaw at all. She knew crossing the border and waiting under a tree for him wasn't her brightest idea, but she needed someone to talk to. Her sister probably hated her, Jayfeather thought she was a liar, and Cherryfall and Bramblestar were going to be so disappointed about the fight. Swallowpaw knew she was going to be in even more trouble for disappearing all evening, but she didn't care. She was upset and all she wanted to do was see Newtpaw.

With a long sigh, Swallowpaw finally decided to head back to her own camp. Slowly she padded toward her territory, her tail dragging behind her. She was tired and deflated, ready to just crawl in her nest and forget the events of the day.

* * *

><p>Pushing her way into the ThunderClan camp, Swallowpaw was instantly aware that everyone was staring at her. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sat on the High Ledge, watching the apprentice with narrowed eyes. Cherryfall sat at the base of the ledge, her ginger tail lashing furiously. Jayfeather and Streampaw sat outside the medicine den, and when Swallowpaw tried to meet her sister's eyes the tabby she-cat looked away.<p>

In the center of camp stood a ginger apprentice, her green eyes shining triumphantly as she bounced toward the black she-cat. "Swallowpaw's got a secret!" Hazelpaw sang happily. "And I know what it is!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N: Raise your paw if you hate Hazelpaw! I think quite a few of you do, judging by your reviews. She's awful, ain't she?)**_

Chapter 15

Streampaw couldn't meet her sister's gaze as the black she-cat swung her head around the camp, trying to take in the situation in front of her. The tabby she-cat shifted her paws nervously, keeping her head down and staring the grass below her.

_At least I wasn't the one who told! _she thought desperately. _She can't be mad at me for this!_

Nightcloud was the first cat to speak after Hazelpaw's announcement. She ran up to her daughter, shoving the ginger apprentice out of her way. "Swallowpaw, I was so worried about you!" the warrior cried, pressing her nose into the apprentice's fur.

Swallowpaw stepped awkwardly to the side, away from Nightcloud. "I just went out for a little while," she muttered, not looking up at her mother.

"You've been gone since the sun was just beginning to set and it's already after moonhigh!" the former WindClan cat exclaimed. "The Clan's been waiting up for you all this time!"

_And no one is pleased to see her except for our mother- and maybe Hazelpaw, _Streampaw thought. She shook her head roughly, trying to clear her mind. _She deserves this. Just tell yourself that, Streampaw. Your sister broke the warrior code. She deserves this._

Bramblestar was the next to speak, watching the black apprentice with narrowed amber eyes. "You _have _been gone a long time. Shall you tell us where you've been, or shall Hazelpaw?"

The ginger she-cat bounced around the younger apprentice joyously. "Oh, let me! I'll tell you everything!" she meowed.

_You have nothing to do with this! _Streampaw screamed in her mind. _Just stay out of it, Hazelpaw!_

Swallowpaw hesitated before answering her leader. "Well, I just thought I'd take a walk before turning in for the night…"

"That's a lie!" Hazelpaw interrupted. "I know exactly what she was doing out in the forest!"

"Very well," Bramblestar growled. "Since Swallowpaw isn't telling the truth, maybe Hazelpaw can enlighten all of us."

The ginger apprentice nodded triumphantly, stepping in front of the black apprentice and slapping her tail across Swallowpaw's face. "I heard her and Streampaw fighting in Jayfeather's den. They were being really loud, and since they were best friends I figured something really big must have happened to make them fight. Plus, I think everyone knows Swallowpaw's been acting really weird this moon. She's been tired and lagging in her duties, and her hunting and battle skills got worse than a newborn kit's! I knew something was up, but I didn't know what. When I saw Swallowpaw run out of the camp earlier, I just had to follow her."

"You were spying on me?" Swallowpaw gasped, glaring at Hazelpaw. "How could you?"

_Because Hazelpaw's a giant pile of fox-dung, _Streampaw answered silently.

Hazelpaw turned to stare at the black she-cat. "You weren't on a simple walk at all. You crossed into ShadowClan territory!"

"Is that true, Swallowpaw?" Bramblestar questioned, his face unreadable.

"Well, kind of," the apprentice muttered, staring down at her paws. "Maybe."

The dark tabby leader twitched his whiskers. "Why did you cross the border? You know trespassing is against the warrior code."

Hazelpaw pranced around the younger apprentice. "It's because she's in love with a ShadowClan cat! I heard her and Streampaw talking about it in Jayfeather's den before their fight."

Bramblestar swung his head around to glance at the medicine cat apprentice. "You knew about this?" he asked.

Swallowing nervously, Streampaw shifted her paws. She glanced at her sister, but Swallowpaw was cowering behind Nightcloud, who was pressed up against her daughter comfortingly. "I found her playing with Newtpaw one day when I was gathering herbs," she finally mewed.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" the leader asked. "You knew your sister was breaking the code and you kept it a secret?"

"She asked me to!" the tabby cried. "I wanted to tell Cherryfall or Nightcloud, but Swallowpaw begged me to keep quiet. I tried to convince her not to see Newtpaw anymore, but she wouldn't listen. That's why she attacked me earlier today!"

Bramblestar held her gaze for a long moment before turning back to Swallowpaw. "All this time I thought ShadowClan was hunting on our territory. I was going to bring it up with Rowanstar at the next Gathering, but I guess I don't have to now. Do you realize you could have started a fight between our Clans?"

Swallowpaw hung her head low, not meeting the leader's eyes. Streampaw felt a pang of sadness for her sister, but didn't know what she could say that would help. She'd already tried to tell her sister that she could cause problems between both Clans.

"Newtpaw and I weren't doing anything wrong," the black she-cat whispered. "We were just playing."

"You'll have to stop seeing him," Bramblestar ordered. "This absolutely cannot continue."

The apprentice lifted her head, glaring at the leader defiantly. "I will not stop seeing him! I love him!"

_No! Swallowpaw, don't tell him that! _Streampaw groaned internally.

Bramblestar stared at the apprentice, clearly at a loss for words. "Well…you'll just have to stop loving him. The warrior code forbids you to take a mate from another Clan."

"I don't care!" Swallowpaw cried. "That rule is completely mouse-brained! There's no reason why Newtpaw and I can't be together."

"I can think of a few good reasons," the dark tabby tom meowed, casting a glance toward Jayfeather. "Do you know what problems can come from forbidden relationships? Have you learned nothing about Leafpool and Crowfeather? I know she's told that story before."

The apprentice glared at her leader, lashing her tail angrily. "I'm not Leafpool! I'm not a medicine cat, so I wouldn't have to dump the kits on my sister and force her to lie to her mate and the kits! I could raise them, and I would tell Newtpaw he's a father instead of keeping it a secret!"

"Swallowpaw, your punishment for breaking the code will start immediately," Bramblestar ordered. "You will be confined to the camp for a moon, will miss the next five Gatherings, and your warrior ceremony will be delayed until you prove you can follow our laws."

"But that's not fair!" Swallowpaw cried. "I can still be a loyal ThunderClan cat and love Newtpaw!"

The leader shook his head. "It is fair. You broke the rules, you convinced your sister to lie for you, and when she tried to convince to stop seeing Newtpaw you attacked her. This is not how I want my apprentices to act. If you speak out against me again you will be confined to the camp an additional moon."

The apprentice stared at her leader, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Streampaw closed her eyes, sighing heavily. She was thankful Bramblestar hadn't decided to punish her, and that Jayfeather had understood when she told him the truth. Still, she felt sorry for her sister. If Hazelpaw hadn't followed her out of camp, the black apprentice wouldn't have gotten in trouble.

_But she still would have been seeing Newtpaw, _she reconciled. _At least now she won't be breaking the code. Maybe now all this will blow over and we can get back to being friends._


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A/N: *nervous laugh* Um...I'd tell you why it took me so long to update, but honestly I don't have any excuse. I had three snow days this week, so it's not like I didn't have time to write. I was just being lazy, I guess. Sorry!)**_

Chapter 16

Swallowpaw stretched out in her nest, staring at the woven branches arching over her. The black she-cat was alone in the den, all the other apprentices having gone out on a hunting party. Cherryfall had gone with the patrol, but had left her apprentice behind to clean the elders' den. Being confined to the ThunderClan camp was turning out to be worse than Swallowpaw could have imagined. She had nothing to do but clean out bedding all day every day.

_I am so sick of this punishment! _the apprentice thought angrily. _It's been a half moon already. Why won't Bramblestar just give up on this confinement?_

She closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. She knew why she had been punished. It was all Hazelpaw's fault! If the ginger she-cat hadn't followed her to the ShadowClan border she wouldn't have been caught. Hazelpaw just had to be nosy and get involved where she wasn't needed. Had she been punished for sneaking out? Of course not. Hazelpaw wasn't in trouble at all. In fact, she was nearing the time she'd be made a warrior. Her ceremony wasn't going to be delayed.

_If I just hadn't ran out of camp like that! What was I even thinking? Newtpaw only knew to meet me at night. He wouldn't have been expecting me to show up at his camp during the day anyway!_

The thought of Newtpaw struck the she-cat. Swallowpaw had missed the nights they were supposed to meet. She couldn't risk sneaking out of camp when she was already in trouble. A wave of sadness washing over her, she wondered if the dark gray tom was thinking about her. What if he thought she didn't like him anymore? How long did he wait for her the first night she didn't show up? Did he still go to their meeting spot hoping she'd come?

Swallowpaw couldn't bear thinking about what Newtpaw must be feeling. He had to be confused, and probably sad that his friend hadn't visited him. Trying to clear her head, the apprentice stood up and padded out of her den. She glanced around to see who was in camp and if anyone was watching her. The apprentices were out of camp, and it appeared that most of the warriors were as well. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Ivypool were talking together at the base of the High Ledge. Dovewing and Snowtail were eating prey over by the warriors' den. Other than that, the camp was quiet.

Spotting the black apprentice, the tabby leader beckoned her over with his tail. Swallowing nervously, the she-cat padded over slowly. She dipped her head respectfully to the tom and his companions.

"Good day, Bramblestar," Swallowpaw mewed. "Do you need something?

"Have you taken care of the elders today?" the tom asked, sweeping his tail around his front paws.

"Yes," the apprentice replied. "And I've cleaned out the nursery as well."

Bramblestar nodded seriously. "Do you miss going out on patrols, Swallowpaw?"

She nodded, staring down at her paws. "More than anything. It's so dull here in camp."

"It is," the leader repeated. "You are the only apprentice who's missing the big hunting party. Even your sister went along to hunt. How does that make you feel?"

Swallowpaw sighed, her tail drooping low. "Sad to be the only one left out."

Ivypool flashed the apprentice a stern glance. "Do you understand why Bramblestar had to punish you?"

"Because Hazelpaw can't mind her own business," the apprentice hissed bitterly.

"Hazelpaw was wrong to spy," the deputy meowed slowly, "but she didn't cross the border or sneak out of camp for nights on end to meet her ShadowClan friend."

The black she-cat sent the silver-and-white cat a furious look. "He's more than a friend! I love him!"

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight exchanged surprised looks while Ivypool took a deep breath, obviously struggling to stay calm. "You cannot be in love with a tom from another Clan," she mewed after a long hesitation. "It's against the warrior code."

"When I become Clan leader, the first thing I'm doing is getting rid of that stupid rule," Swallowpaw growled. "

"How are you expecting to become the leader if you can't follow the rules we have now?" Squirrelflight asked. "You aren't even a warrior yet, and it doesn't look like you'll be one any time soon."

Swallowpaw shifted her paws, digging at the ground with her claws. "I'll become the leader someday!" she cried. "I'll show you! I am a loyal ThunderClan cat and I'll prove it too you!"

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, staring at the apprentice. "How?"

"I don't know," the black she-cat hissed. "You won't give me the chance to prove anything because I'm stuck in the camp taking care of the elders and kits all day."

"You say that as if it meant nothing to you," the leader growled. "Swallowpaw, I had high hopes for you. As a kit you were always copying the moves the apprentices taught you with better accuracy than any kit I'd ever seen. When you began your training you excelled at everything you did. I thought I'd be making you a warrior early- even before Hazelpaw and Smokepaw. You threw all of that away for a tom. Your training lagged, you attacked your own sister, and now your attitude has turned rotten. You're throwing your life away, Swallowpaw."

The apprentice lashed her tail angrily, glaring at Bramblestar with narrowed eyes. "I am not throwing my life away simply because I fell in love," she snarled. "I can be in love with a tom and still be a great warrior."

"He isn't saying you can't be in love," Squirrelflight meowed. "He's saying you can't be in love with Newtpaw. Why can't you like one of the toms in ThunderClan? Isn't Smokepaw a decent tom? Or Rowanfur?"

"I love Newtpaw!" Swallowpaw yowled. "I don't care about Smokepaw or Rowanfur! Or Dustkit or Stormkit or any other tom in this Clan!"

All three older cats stared at the apprentice with wide eyes, left speechless by the she-cat's outburst. Squirrelflight was the first to do anything. Without a word, the dark ginger she-cat stood up and stalked over to the elders' den. Swallowpaw watched the former deputy, lashing her tail as the she-cat disappeared into to the den. A moment later Squirrelflight reappeared, followed by Leafpool. The sisters padded back to the High Ledge, their eyes focused on the furious apprentice.

"You want a mentor?" Squirrelflight hissed. "You want to train? Well, too bad. If you can't understand our rules, then you can't be a warrior. If you want something to do during the day, you can be Leafpool's personal helper. You will follow her around all day doing whatever she wants. The only way you'll be allowed out of camp is if Leafpool wants to leave camp. You do whatever she says and listen to whatever she says. Maybe you'll learn something from her."

"I don't want to spend all day following an elder around!" Swallowpaw wailed, giving the ginger she-cat a plaintive look.

Bramblestar spoke up, his voice still calm and serious as he decided the apprentice's fate. "You have much to learn from Leafpool. If you can help her out for the next half- moon with a good attitude, I'll reconsider the rest of your punishment."

Swallowpaw opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words. It was so unfair that they weren't listening to her! How could they just tell her what to do without caring about what she wanted? Sighing, the apprentice nodded slowly. Maybe hanging around Leafpool wouldn't be so bad. It couldn't be any worse than not seeing Newtpaw.


	17. Chapter 17

_**(A/N: You all seem to be increasingly annoyed with Swallowpaw. Good. Streampaw's much better. Yes, the author is playing favorites. Streampaw is a precious little kitten who needs love.)**_

Chapter 17

Leaves rustled at the entrance of the medicine cat's den. Streampaw, busying counting out poppy seeds for Applekit's bellyache, turned around to greet the newcomer, hoping it would be her sister. Disappointed to see it was only Smokepaw, the apprentice sighed heavily.

"What do you need, Smokepaw?" she asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Who put burrs in your nest?" the gray-and-white tom mewed, widening his eyes. "You normally sound much nicer than that."

The tabby she-cat sighed, staring down at her paws. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I was hoping you were someone else."

Smokepaw nodded. "Swallowpaw, I'm guessing?"

"Yes," Streampaw replied. "She hasn't spoken to me in days and when I try to talk to her she just turns the other way."

"She's just upset about being punished," the tom reasoned. "It's not like it's your fault she got caught. You didn't tell on her. My sister did."

The tabby shrugged sadly. "Well, she's mad at me for something. She's never ignored me like this."

Smokepaw shook his pelt roughly. "Maybe she feels bad for attacking you and can't think of a way to apologize."

"I think it's just because she wants to see Newtpaw and she doesn't care about anyone else anymore," Streampaw mewed. "I know she doesn't care about any of us."

"That's too bad," the apprentice meowed. "She used to be so nice and funny. I liked spending time with her, but I guess she decided she really dislikes ThunderClan toms."

Streampaw nodded slowly. "Yeah…anyway, what can I do for you, Smokepaw?"

"I need some mouse bile," the tom answered. "Birchfall has a tick that he just can't reach."

The medicine cat apprentice narrowed her eyes. "I thought Swallowpaw was supposed to be taking care of the elders."

"She is, but Leafpool insisted on going on a walk out in the forest," Smokepaw meowed. "Hopefully while they're out Leafpool will talk some sense into your sister. Did you hear her yelling at Bramblestar yesterday?"

Streampaw padded to the back of the den, shifting through dried leaves to find the store of bile. "No, thankfully," she mewed. "Jayfeather and I were out gathering chervil root and daisy. I heard all about it from Dustkit and Stormkit, though."

"It was really bad," Smokepaw elaborated. "She told Bramblestar she's going to become the leader and change the warrior code herself. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't claw her ears off. That's what I would have done. Who speaks like that to their leader?"

"Apparently my sister," the tabby muttered, wrapping a dab of mouse bile in a dock leaf for Smokepaw. "She's changed so much since we were kits."

The tom nodded seriously. "I know. She was great fun as a kit, always looking for new and exciting games to play. She wanted to be the best warrior in ThunderClan. I can't believe she's given up on that for a ShadowClan tom."

"I don't think she's given it up," Swallowpaw countered. "She thinks she can be the best warrior and have a mate from another Clan."

"Well, hopefully Leafpool will make her realize why that can't happen," Smokepaw meowed. "Anyway, are you going to the Gathering tomorrow?"

Streampaw shrugged. "Probably. I haven't gotten in trouble this moon. I hope Newtpaw's not there, though. I don't want to have to explain to him with Swallowpaw has been visiting at night anymore."

The tom nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that would be awkward. I'm pretty sure I'm going. Snowtail's been really impressed with my training lately."

"You'll probably have more fun than I will," the she-cat mewed. "I'll be thinking about Swallowpaw the whole time."

"I think it's time you let her go," Smokepaw meowed. "I know you're sisters, but you're growing older and farther apart each day. You have your life and she has hers. Just concentrate on your training and stop involving yourself with Swallowpaw all the time. Give her some space."

Streampaw sighed heavily. "I'm afraid you might be right. Maybe I should stop worrying about my sister. If I'm always thinking about her I'll never truly be myself. Okay, from this point on Swallowpaw is just a Clanmate- nothing more. I've got to concentrate on studying herbs and my sister is not going to get in the way of that!"

* * *

><p>"All those who are old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting," Bramblestar called loudly, his voice echoing against the stone walls of the camp.<p>

Streampaw poked her head out of the den. "What's going on, Jayfeather?" she asked.

The dark gray tom followed the apprentice out of his den. "I suspect Bramblestar is making Dustkit and Stormkit apprentices," he mewed. "They're about six moons old, aren't they?"

"Pretty close," the tabby she-cat mewed. "Rosepetal's been saying they were getting too big for the nursery."

She glanced toward the High Ledge. Sure enough, Dustkit and Stormkit were standing at the base, quivering with excitement. The pelts were neatly groomed and glistened under the bright sun. Behind the kits sat Rosepetal and Bumblestripe, staring at their kits proudly as they prepared for the ceremony.

"Are you going to sit by me?" Jayfeather asked, choosing a spot next to Lionblaze to sit.

Streampaw nodded and sat down next to her mentor, watching the rest of ThunderClan find a place with Jayfeather talked with his brother. Blue-eye and Rowanfur were sitting side-by-side, with a few of other young warriors. Tawnyheart and Hollyfrost were having an argument of some sort, but Streampaw could tell it was good-natured and soon the two she-cats were laughing. Every cat seemed to be in a good mood, except for one cat that Streampaw couldn't find among the crowd.

Where was Swallowpaw? Leafpool was sitting with the elders, but there was no sign of the black she-cat. A wave of worry washed over Streampaw as she searched for her sister. After remembering Smokepaw's suggestion, the tabby shook her head and told herself to stop worrying. Swallowpaw's life was not her problem. Nevertheless, she felt relieved when she saw Swallowpaw emerge from behind the fresh-kill pile, taking a plump mouse over to Leafpool.

"Now that we are all here, I can begin our meeting," Bramblestar meowed, interrupting Streampaw's relieved thoughts. "I've called you all here today for one of the most important ceremonies a Clan can have. Two of our kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time they become apprentices."

Streampaw glanced over at Dustkit and Stormkit, who were bouncing excitedly, hardly containing their excitement. She knew it was high time the wild kits were made apprentices. They needed a way to use all their pent-up energy.

"Dustkit," the dark tabby leader began, "from this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Dustpaw. Hollyfrost, you have not had an apprentice yet, but I believe your determination and youth will prove helpful in mentoring young Dustpaw."

The gray tabby she-cat's eyes widened in surprise, and it was clear to Streampaw that the warrior had not been expecting this. Hollyfrost padded forward to touch noses with the dark cream kit. "I will do my best, Bramblestar."

"I'm sure you will," the leader meowed encouragingly. He turned to face the pale gray tabby kit. "Stormkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw. Sorrelcloud, you've always shared Stormpaw's love of excitement and adventure. I am sure you will be an excellent mentor to him"

The golden tabby bounced to her paws. "You bet I'll be!" she meowed. "Thank you, Bramblestar!"

A sharp laugh came from beside Jayfeather. Streampaw turned to see Lionblaze staring at his daughter, shaking his head in defeat. "She may never grow up and calm down," the golden warrior muttered, but the pride in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"At least Hollyfrost acts like a warrior," Jayfeather meowed. "I don't know how you'd put up with two kits like Sorrelcloud."

Streampaw listened to the toms talk about the young warriors, thinking that Hollyfrost and Sorrelcloud were still good friends. They had never grown apart like she and Swallowpaw had. _Oh StarClan, why could Swallowpaw and I be like that? Why do Hollyfrost and Sorrelcloud get to remain friends when Swallowpaw and I don't?_


	18. Chapter 18

_**(A/N: Music Girl: I think we got about 5 inches of snow. I'm in southern Missouri, and the people here seem to freak out over a bit of snow. If I was at home in Indiana we wouldn't have had any snow days. 5 inches really isn't that much.**_

_**Quick vote! In your review tell me who your favorite apprentice is: Streampaw or Swallowpaw.**_

_**This story is winding down rather nicely. A few more chapters and this will be done. Who's ready for the third installment coming next month?)**_

Chapter 18

"Come on, Dustpaw, just keep your tail straight!" Hollyfrost meowed, watching the young tom tremble as he attempted to do the correct mice stalking technique.

Swallowpaw watched the mentor and her apprentice glumly, standing off to the side by Leafpool. The elder had wanted to come watch the newest apprentices on their first day of stalking practice, so Swallowpaw had followed her to the training hollow. Leafpool had been doing her best to keep her apprentice busy, but Swallowpaw hated having to be the tabby's personal assistant. She just wanted Cherryfall to resume her training so she could be a warrior, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

Stormpaw had gotten the stance correct on his third try and was now encouraging his brother, keeping Dustpaw from becoming frustrated. "You'll get it, Dustpaw! I know you will!" the pale tabby tom mewed, bouncing around his dark cream brother.

"Swallowpaw, you're an experienced apprentice," Sorrelcloud meowed. "Why don't you give Dustpaw some pointers?"

The black she-cat snorted, flicking her tail in annoyance. "You're his mentor, not me. You're supposed to teach him."

The golden tabby's eyes widened as she stared at the apprentice, speechless. Hollyfrost sent Swallowpaw a stern glare, stalking up to the apprentice. "Don't you speak to her that way. You show warriors respect. Understand?"

"Show a completely unexperienced warrior and her bossy sister respect?" Swallowpaw hissed. "I'll show you respect when you've earned it, and not before."

Hollyfrost turned to Leafpool, her gray tabby fur fluffed up in anger. "This isn't working. This headstrong fur ball needs to be put in her place. I won't have her distracting the younger apprentices and being disrespectful to the warriors."

"I completely agree," Leafpool growled, glaring down at Swallowpaw. "I think it's time that she and I took a little walk. We'll leave you in peace to train Dustpaw and Stormpaw."

"Thank you!" Hollyfrost snapped. She whirled around and stomped back to Sorrelcloud and their apprentices, not giving Swallowpaw a second glance.

The tabby elder stood up, beckoning Swallowpaw to follow her. The black she-cat sighed heavily before rising to her paws. She flashed the gray warrior a furious glance before following Leafpool out of the training hollow. Hollyfrost returned the glance with a smug look, knowing she'd won.

Leafpool led Swallowpaw into the forest, padding along through the tall, soft grass. She was silent as she walked, not talking to the younger cat. Swallowpaw dragged herself after the tabby, hoping the elder wasn't going to scold her. This punishment was proving to be worse than confinement. Leafpool was acting so needy, continuously asking Swallowpaw to bring her prey or to go on a walk with her. Every time she had to go on a walk with Leafpool, the elder used the time to give the unruly apprentice a life lesson talk. Swallowpaw was sick of hearing Leafpool talk about the warrior code and StarClan. All she wanted was to hunt and perfect her battle moves so she could be a warrior and do whatever she wanted- including visiting Newtpaw.

The two cats walked through the dense forest, shaded from the greenleaf sun by the thick leaf canopy above them. Swallowpaw guessed they were headed to the lakeshore, the scent of fresh water drifting into the forest from the shoreline. Leafpool stopped walking just as they reached the pebbles that formed the edge of the lake. The tabby she-cat sat down on the smooth stones, staring at Swallowpaw as she waited for the apprentice to sit with her.

"I can tell this isn't working," Leafpool mewed quietly. "Can you tell me why you refuse to give up this poor attitude?"

"Because I shouldn't have been punished!" Swallowpaw cried, lashing her tail. "It's so unfair!"

The tabby narrowed her amber eyes. "You were sneaking out of camp to visit a tom from another Clan."

"I love him," the apprentice meowed simply.

Leafpool wrapped her tail around her paws, remaining calm despite Swallowpaw's declaration. "You know that it's against the warrior code to take a mate from another Clan."

Swallowpaw snorted, staring down at the smooth gray stones below her. "It shouldn't be."

A quiet sigh brought Swallowpaw's attention back to her new mentor. Leafpool was staring out onto the lake, a sense of longing in her eyes. "Maybe not…"

"You should understand best of all how I feel!" the apprentice pressed. "Didn't you sneak out of camp to see Crowfeather?"

The elder gave her a slight nod. "Yes, and it was wrong of me. You know all the problems that came out of that mess. My daughter ran away. Crowfeather didn't know about the kits until they were adults. Bramblestar couldn't forgive Squirrelflight for lying to him."

"But this won't be like that!" Swallowpaw meowed. "If I ever have kits, I'll raise them myself. They'll always know who their mother and father is. I won't let them live in a lie." She paused, a wave of sadness washing over her. "I just want to be with Newtpaw. I know I can be a good warrior and have a mate from ShadowClan. I can have both."

"I wish every day that I could have been a medicine cat and have a mate," Leafpool admitted. "I thought I could have both, just like you."

Swallowpaw stared at the elder, shocked that Leafpool _did _truly understand her. "Why can't I have both?" she asked. "I know why the rule was put into place, but this is a different time. Maybe that rule is out of date. I think we're mature enough to handle Clan life with mates outside our own Clan now."

"We have been at peace for moons now," the tabby meowed thoughtfully. "The only conflict we've had in the past season-cycle was when Onestar went insane after your mother joined us, but other than that we've been able to discuss our problems without them leading to battles."

The apprentice bounced to her paws. "See! If we can talk our problems out without fighting, then there's no reason why I can't be mates with Newtpaw! The whole reason that rule was added to the code was to prevent disloyalty from happening in battles, but if we don't have battles we don't need it anymore!"

Leafpool nodded slowly. "You might be right. It would be nice for cats to fall in love with whoever they choose without getting in trouble for it." She paused, as if coming to a realization. "If only we had abandoned that rule when I was younger. Then Crowfeather I and would still be together…"

Swallowpaw nodded. "So you think I can still love Newtpaw?"

"Well," the elder meowed, "I was in love once, and it was the most wonderful experience of my life. I don't regret anything. If you really love him, I won't stop you from following that dream."

"Oh, thank you!" the apprentice gasped. She leaped joyfully, feeling happier than she had in a moon.

Leafpool raised her tail, giving Swallowpaw a pointed look. "On one condition, though. You've got to mend this attitude of yours. If you can shape up and fix your attitude, I'll convince Bramblestar to end your punishment early and keep your secret about Newtpaw."

Swallowpaw nodded. "Okay, Leafpool. From now on I'll be a completely different cat. I'll be the kindest, nicest, more enthusiastic cat in the Clan. I'll show everyone that I'm not a grump!"

"Great!" the elder meowed. "I know you'll be a great warrior, Swallowpaw. Show everyone that you can be the best warrior in the Clan and still have a mate from ShadowClan. Make a difference, Swallowpaw."


	19. Chapter 19

_**(A/N: I was surprised to see a number of you say Swallowpaw was your favorite, since before almost everyone was commenting that they didn't like her. Maybe she's getting better.**_

_**QOTD: Who saw that twist with Leafpool coming? Did you think she'd be okay with Swallowpaw seeing Newtpaw again?)**_

Chapter 19

"Are you ready for the Gathering, Streampaw?" Jayfeather asked, shoving a pile of juniper berries to the back of the herb store.

The tabby she-cat nodded excitedly. "It doesn't seem like a whole moon has passed since the last one! So much has happened since then."

"You've grown a lot since then, too," the gray tom meowed. "In another moon or two you'll be my size."

Streampaw flicked her tail happily. "Maybe in a moon or two I'll get my medicine cat name?" she mewed hopefully.

"Maybe," Jayfeather replied. Changing the subject, he added, "Have you talked to your sister lately?"

"No, but I haven't really tried to speak to her," Streampaw admitted. "I'm trying to grow up and make my own way in the world. I don't need to be by my sister's side all the time anymore."

The tom nodded slowly. "You are growing, Streampaw, in more ways than one. You are acting more like an adult with each passing day. But I will says this- I've noticed Swallowpaw's been in a better mood since Leafpool's taken her under her wing. Maybe you two could mend your relationship now."

"I've noticed she's seemed happier," the apprentice meowed. "I don't hear her complaining all the time. What do you think Leafpool did to fix that?"

"I suspect it had something to with Leafpool telling her story and explaining exactly why cats from two different Clans can't be mates. Hopefully Swallowpaw understands why that's wrong now," Jayfeather meowed. "It will be good to see her back on track to become a warrior. She always did show so much potential."

Streampaw shifted her paws, staring at her mentor. "Do I?"

"Of course!" the gray tom exclaimed. "You have a real skill for healing, and you can deal with even the grumpiest cats. You are showing just as much- if not more- promise as your sister."

"Thank you, Jayfeather!" the apprentice mewed. "I promise I won't let you down. I'll be the greatest medicine cat ever!"

"I'd expect nothing less," the tom meowed. "Now let's get ready to go to the Gathering."

* * *

><p>Streampaw sat at the base of the High Oak with Jayfeather and Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine cat. The two older cats were deep in discussion about a potential new treatment for aching joints, but the apprentice wasn't listening. She was looking out for Kestrelflight, who at the half-moon had promised he'd be given an apprentice before the full moon. Streampaw couldn't wait to meet the need medicine cat apprentice, since she had been the only one since she'd been made an apprentice three moons ago.<p>

Littlecloud was the next medicine cat to arrive at the Gathering. The elderly brown tabby followed Rowanstar slowly onto the island, his steps shaky as he padded over to the other medicine cats. Behind him trailed a small black tom with a white chest, eyeing the crowd of cats gathered together with wide eyes.

"Hello, everyone," the ShadowClan medicine cat croaked. "I'd like you to meet my new apprentice, Nightpaw."

"Hi," Nightpaw squeaked, dipping his head shyly.

Jayfeather and Willowshine dipped their heads in return, welcoming the small tom. Streampaw gave the apprentice a friendly glance, surprised that the ShadowClan tom had an apprentice. He hadn't mentioned it at the half-moon.

"Hi, Nightpaw!" she mewed cheerfully. "I'm Streampaw- Jayfeather's apprentice."

The tom's amber eyes widened. "You're Streampaw? Littlecloud told me about you! He said you could get a thorn out of a cat's pad by your third day as an apprentice!"

Streampaw's ears grew hot with embarrassment. Looking down at her paws, she mewed, "Well, I don't know if it was my third day…"

"Littlecloud says you're really great!" Nightpaw went on. "I want to be just like you!"

Before the ThunderClan she-cat could reply, the tabby WindClan medicine cat reached the group, panting as if he was out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. Featherfall dislocated her shoulder and I had to set it before coming to the Gathering."

"Quite alright," Willowshine mewed. "You haven't missed anything."

A small tortoiseshell she-cat appeared behind the WindClan tom. "Kestrelflight?" she squeaked.

"Oh yes," the tabby meowed. "This is Doepaw, my new apprentice!"

"Hi, Doepaw!" Streampaw greeted the she-cat.

"Hello," the tortoiseshell replied.

Nightpaw bounced up to the newcomer, his initial shyness having disappeared. "Hi! I'm Nightpaw!"

Streampaw opened her mouth to say something to Doepaw, but before she had the chance a familiar scent drifted over from nearby. The tabby she-cat turned her head to see a dark gray tom standing off to the side, by the base of an old pine tree. The tom was staring at her, shifting his paws nervously. Sighing, Streampaw stood up and excused herself before padding over to the ShadowClan cat.

"Newtpaw, what are you doing?" she hissed.

The dark gray tom looked down at his paws. "I was wondering if Swallowpaw was here tonight. I can't find her and I haven't gotten to see her much the past half-moon. I was so worried that she didn't like me anymore."

"What do you mean _was _worried?" Streampaw asked. "She's been banned from seeing you. You haven't seen her in at least a half-moon."

"No," Newtpaw corrected. "I've seen her the past few nights. I really wanted to see her tonight, too. Did Bramblestar say she couldn't come to the Gathering?"

Streampaw narrowed her eyes. "She can't come to the next five Gatherings. And what are you talking about? She hasn't been to see you since Hazelpaw caught her."

Newtpaw shook his head quickly. "She did miss quite a few nights, but she's been visiting again for the past three. Swallowpaw told me everything that happened between her and Hazelpaw, being punished, Leafpool…"

"My sister is still visiting you?" the tabby hissed. "I can't believe it!"

The ShadowClan tom shifted his paws. "She says she's going to be more careful so she doesn't get caught again."

"Swallowpaw cannot keep seeing you!" Streampaw snapped. "It's against the code, remember?"

"She's going to change the code!" Newtpaw meowed. "Besides, she said you two aren't friends anymore. She's not going to listen to you if you tell her not to see me."

Streampaw lashed her tail angrily. "Then I'm going to…no, I don't even care anymore," she growled, shrugging. "Swallowpaw is right. We aren't friends anymore. If she wants to sneak out of camp and frolic with an enemy apprentice, then she can. I won't stop her. I don't care anymore."

"So you won't tell on us?" Newtpaw asked, hope shining in his blue eyes.

The ThunderClan whipped around to stalk back to the medicine cats. "No," she growled as she padded away from the tom. "I don't care what she does anymore."


	20. Chapter 20

**_(A/N: I'm back! Now we can get this story finished up. Maybe I'll have the third done before summer break...anyway, here's a chapter of Newtpaw awesomeness and more horrible Hazelpaw.)_**

Chapter 20

"So your sister hasn't talked to you in a quarter moon?" Newtpaw asked, staring at Swallowpaw with wide blue eyes.

The black she-cat glanced up at the starry night sky, feeling the cool breeze tug gently at her fur. "No," she sighed. "She won't talk to me at all. Nightcloud said I need to just give her some space, but I'm afraid she'll never talk to me again."

Newtpaw brushed his tail along the ThunderClan cat's flank. "Well, you did attack her. Did you think she'd forgive you instantly?"

"I don't think it's that," Swallowpaw meowed. "I don't think she wants anything to do with a cat who's breaking the warrior code."

"Streampaw's too caught up with the rules," the dark gray tom muttered. "Can't she see that there's no use for prohibiting two cats that love each other to be together? Cats have always broken that rule and they always will. Streampaw just needs to see that love can't be stopped. Every cat in the Clans needs to see that so we can just get rid of that rule altogether."

The ThunderClan cat flexed her paws. "Do you honestly think the leaders are going to change the warrior code just because a couple apprentices broke the rules? Most of ThunderClan thinks that rule needs to be there. The only cat who understands true love is Leafpool, and I'm sure no one's going to listen to her if she suggests revising the code."

"Leafpool is well respected," Newtpaw argued. "Bramblestar values her opinions, doesn't he?"

Swallowpaw shrugged. "He might. Squirrelflight might. Maybe Lionblaze and Jayfeather? I don't know. Most of the Clan would probably argue against her if she suggested we just let cats love who they want to, regardless of their Clan. Everyone would probably think she just wanted to be with Crowfeather."

The ShadowClan tom sighed, flicking his tail. "I can't wait until we're warriors. We need to work our way up to become deputy- and later leader- so we can do what we want and our Clan can't argue."

"But even if we become leaders, what about WindClan and RiverClan?" Swallowpaw asked. "Do you think their future leaders would be on our side?"

"Of course!" Newtpaw meowed. "By the time we're leaders, they will have leaders our age as well. We'll be a new generation with similar ideas and goals. I'm sure of it!"

Swallowpaw nodded thoughtfully. "I hope you're right. In the meantime, we should really concentrate on our training to become warriors. We have to make sure our leaders see us as potential leaders."

"I'll be a better leader than Crowfrost will…" the dark gray tom hissed. "He couldn't lead if StarClan gave him unlimited lives. Hopefully he'll retire before Rowanstar dies and I'll be appointed deputy in his place."

"I'm pretty sure Ivypool will be taking over ThunderClan soon," Swallowpaw mewed. "Bramblestar's getting super old, but Ivypool's still young and can lead for many moons. I'll have plenty of time to make myself known."

Newtpaw stood up, stretching himself to his full height. "Well, one way we can do our best is getting enough sleep. Should we separate for the night?"

The black she-cat rose to her paws, yawning. "That's a good idea. We need to be in great shape for training, and we can't do that while half asleep!"

"I'm gonna catch that squirrel!" Smokepaw squealed, tearing away from the hunting patrol in a mad dash after a fluffy red squirrel.

Swallowpaw watched her friend chase the rodent up a tree, her jaws clamped around a plump blackbird. Cherryfall, Snowtail, and Dovewing had taken their apprentices out on a hunting party, and so far Swallowpaw and Hazelpaw had been the most successful. Along with her bird, the black she-cat had caught two mice and a young rabbit. The older ginger apprentice had caught a vole, two robins, and a shrew. Now it was Smokepaw's change to add something to the growing pile of prey.

"Keep your balance," Snowtail called up to his apprentice. "You don't want to fall trying to get the squirrel!"

"I've got it!" the gray-and-white tom shouted back, focused on his squirrel. The tom crept slowly along a narrow branch, keeping his tail straight and his body low. With a sudden and mighty leap, Smokepaw pounced on the animal just before it jumped to another branch.

Smokepaw stared down at the patrol, pride glowing in his blue eyes. "Told you I got it!" he mewed, his voice muffled by the squirrel's fur.

"That was a great catch," Swallowpaw meowed as the older apprentice scrambled carefully down the tree. "You're really good at tree-climbing."

"Yes, Snowtail's done a good job training you," Dovewing added.

The tom ducked his head sheepishly. "Thank you."

Hazelpaw snorted loudly. "He only got one piece of prey. Why wasn't I praise for my four pieces?"

"Because your prey was easier to catch," Dovewing replied.

"But Swallowpaw was praised!" the ginger apprentice whined.

Smokepaw sent his sister a stern glare. "She's also had less training than us. We are the eldest apprentices, so we're expected to go for the hardest prey. I didn't see you climbing a tree to get a squirrel."

"Only a foolish cat climbs a tree to catch prey he could get on the ground," Hazelpaw growled.

"Hey, quit that!" Dovewing scolded. "You did well, too. In fact, all three of you did well today."

Swallowpaw nodded happily. "I think I could still hunt. Maybe I could try tree-climbing and get a squirrel too!"

Cherryfall shook her head gently. "I think you've done well enough for one day. You had to chase that rabbit a long way to catch it, so by now you've got to be worn out. How about we go back to camp now and get something to eat?"

The apprentice shook her head stubbornly. She wasn't ready to be done for the day. Swallowpaw knew she had to go above and beyond what was expected of her in order to become a great warrior. "I'm not worn out! I can keep going. Please can I stay out a while longer?"

The ginger warrior sighed, flashing a glance back at the other mentors. "Should I let her stay out?"

Snowtail tipped his head to one side. "Well, she certainly proved herself today. Maybe she could hunt just until sunset?"

"I'll keep hunting with her!" Smokepaw volunteered. "I only caught one piece of prey. Let me stay out and catch some more!"

"See, Cherryfall," the white warrior meowed. "Swallowpaw can hunt with Smokepaw and I'm sure they'll both bring back heaps of prey."

Hazelpaw shook her head and stalked over to her mentor. "Well, I'm not staying out her any longer. I deserve some rest."

Dovewing rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "You deserve an attitude adjustment. I think you can go back to camp and clean out the elders' bedding."

"That's not fair!" the apprentice cried. "I caught loads of prey today!"

"And you've whined and bickered about hunting with Swallowpaw the whole time," the pale gray warrior hissed. "Smokepaw and Swallowpaw had a good attitude today, so they can do what they want for a while. You've been nothing but trouble all day, so you get to take care of the elders."

Swallowpaw watched in amusement as the ginger apprentice whirled around and stalked away from the patrol, lashing her tail angrily. _Serves her right! _the she-cat thought. _She's even worse than Blue-eye was as an apprentice!_

"Sorry about her," Dovewing meowed. "I don't know why Hazelpaw's acting so rude. She used to be so nice."

"She'd better shape up soon," Snowtail growled. "That she-cat is bad news."

Cherryfall nodded in agreement before turning to her apprentice. "I want you back no later than sunset, Swallowpaw. If you aren't back by the time the last bit of sunlight is gone, I'm sending out a search party."

Smokepaw stood next to the black she-cat. "Don't worry about her, Cherryfall. We'll be back long before then with enough prey to feed the whole Clan!"

Swallowpaw nodded. "I'm going to work on my bird stalking technique!"

"Alright then," her mentor meowed. "But no tree-climbing!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**(A/N: I just realized we were close to the end of the story and I hadn't begun the climax yet. Oops. Now it starts!**_

_**Side note: It has come to my attention that there are some fans of The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show who would like to see it become a real show, like on YouTube. Unfortunately, I cannot draw/animate at all, nor can I singlehandedly voice every cat. I know I have one amazing team member who can help me out, but it's going to take more than two. If you would like to help in anyway (or just support the idea), please let me know as soon as possible.)**_

Chapter 21

"Sit still, Maplekit!" Streampaw scolded, trying to tug a thorn out of the bouncy kit's paw. The five moon old she-cat ignored the apprentice and darted around her, trying to get to the herb store.

"But I want to see the herbs!" the cream-colored kit whined.

The tabby sighed, moving out of Maplekit's way. "But don't you want me to get that thorn out?"

"It doesn't hurt _that _bad," Maplekit squeaked. "I'm a big strong warrior! I can handle a wimpy little thorn!"

Streampaw shook her head, padding around the kit to block her from the herbs. "But only until infection sets in and you can't put any wait on that paw because it hurts too bad. Even a big strong warrior needs a little help from the medicine cat once in a while."

The kit narrowed her eyes, giving the tabby a grumpy glare. "But I'm tough!"

"I'm sure you are," Streampaw murmured, bending down to examine the thorn. "You won't even feel it when I yank-"

"Ouch!" Maplekit cried as the medicine cat pulled the thorn out of her paw. "Hey, that hurt!"

"But it's out," the apprentice mewed. "Now you can go back to playing with Brindlekit, Applekit, Ravenkit, and Brackenkit."

The cream kit shook her head. "Lilyheart's kits are so little! They're just kits! Brindlekit and I are nearly apprentices, so we only play with Stormpaw and Dustpaw!"

Streampaw ran her tail along the kit's side. "You are still a kit. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"No thanks!" Maplekit mewed. "I'd rather fight and hunt and patrol!"

The medicine cat apprentice watched in amusement as the boisterous kit bounced out of the den, hurrying to join her sister and the youngest apprentices, who were demonstrating a simple battle move to Brindlekit.

"I remember when you were that age," Jayfeather meowed, pushing his way into the den with a vole in his mouth. "You and Swallowpaw were very loud, charging around the camp squealing like hunted rabbits."

"I was a perfect kit, thank you very much," Streampaw argued. "I would never have made as much noise as Maplekit and Brindlekit do."

The dark gray medicine cat snorted. "Oh, yes you did." He sat down on the sandy den floor to eat his prey. "Speaking of your sister, have you spoke to her lately?"

The tabby she-cat shook her head. "I've been too busy to speak to her. Spending my days gathering herbs, treating the elders for their aching joints, pulling thorns out of unruly kits, and organizing the herb store after the kits mess it up has kept me too busy to think about what the warrior apprentices are doing."

Jayfeather prodded the vole with a front paw. "One of those warrior apprentices is your sister, and you used to be best friends. You can't let that disappear forever."

"She has her life and I have mine," Streampaw meowed. "Our paths don't cross. I have no reason to speak to her unless she is injured or sick."

"Nightcloud has noticed the two of you aren't speaking, and she isn't happy about it," the medicine cat commented. "She asked me if you're still upset that Swallowpaw attacked you."

Streampaw glanced down at her paws, studying the striped brown fur. "Still upset?" she squeaked. "Nope. Can't think of a single reason why I would be."

"Because she- oh whatever," Jayfeather growled. "You aren't going to listen to me, are you? I don't know where you got this mouse-brained idea that you and Swallowpaw don't need to be friends anymore, but you need to mend your relationship. Now."

The apprentice sighed, disagreeing with her mentor. "She was breaking the warrior code and when I tried nicely to tell her to stop seeing Newtpaw she attacked me- her own sister! I'm not mad at her anymore, I just don't want anything to do with-"

"Help! Somebody help!" a voice yowled from outside the medicine den, interrupting Streampaw's sentence. Alarmed by the cry, the tabby and her mentor sprang to their paws, pelting out of the den to see what was wrong. Sunblaze was standing at the entrance to the camp, his eyes wide with fright and his sides shaking as he fought for breath.

Bramblestar raced out of his den, hearing his son's cry for help. "What's wrong, Sunblaze?" the dark tabby leader meowed, his amber eyes glowing with worry. "What is it?"

The dark ginger tom dug his claws into the ground, trying to gain his composure. "I was hunting by the ShadowClan border when I recognized the scent of two of our apprentices. I knew they weren't supposed to be so far from camp, so I went to investigate. When I got closer I heard the sound of angry ShadowClan cats. They attacked the apprentices, and when I went to defend them, the ShadowClan cats blocked me from one of them and Crowfrost told me to give you a message from Rowanstar. ShadowClan has scented ThunderClan on their territory again and they know who it is! They've captured Swallowpaw and taken her prisoner!"

"What?" Bramblestar gasped. "Why would they take her away? She hasn't been seeing Newtpaw anymore!"

Streampaw's eyes widened as she listened to Sunblaze's words. Was her sister really in danger? What would ShadowClan do to her? _Oh Swallowpaw, you just couldn't stay away from Newtpaw, could you?_

Sunblaze met his father's gaze, still trembling. "Smokepaw's badly injured, as well. I left him by the border because I was afraid dragging him back to the camp would only hurt him further. Jayfeather and Streampaw need to go get him!"

"Where exactly did you leave him?" Jayfeather meowed, eying the tom seriously.

"Under the old maple tree by the border," the ginger tom cried.

"Jayfeather, Streampaw, go find Smokepaw," Bramblestar ordered. "I will leader a patrol to ShadowClan's camp and find out what's going on. Ivypool, Squirrelflight, Nightcloud, Berrynose, and Cherryfall will come with me."

Streampaw felt a wave of horror wash over her. What if she never saw Swallowpaw again? What if ShadowClan did something awful to her? She whipped around to face her mentor. "Jayfeather, I want to go with Bramblestar!" she cried. "Please!"

The dark gray tom narrowed his sightless blue eyes. "Just earlier you wanted nothing to do with her."

"She wasn't in danger then!" the tabby meowed. "Please let me go with the patrol!"

"I might need help with Smokepaw," the medicine cat argued.

"Please!" Streampaw begged. _I have to make sure she's okay! She might be hurt just as badly as Smokepaw!_

Jayfeather hesitated, narrowing his eyes. Finally after a moment, he nodded. "I suppose it would give your sister some relief to know you're worried about her. Go with Bramblestar."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Streampaw squealed, bouncing on her paws. She turned around and raced to join Bramblestar, ready to save her sister. _Oh StarClan, please don't let us be too late!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**(A/N: I'm glad to see so many of you are interested in making The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show happen. I think for voicing characters, I'd like to get maybe 5-7 people who could split the roles between them. I know someone who has dibs on Nightcloud (sorry if you wanted to voice her), and naturally I'll be doing Tansy, but pretty much every guest and Yellowfang are still open. I'm probably going to need a team of maybe 3-4 artists/animators since my artist shouldn't have to do everything by herself. If you CAN draw or would like to voice a few characters, send me a pm.**_

_**Wood cats- If you're seriously that good of an artist, find some way to show me your work. I'd love to see it.)**_

Chapter 22

"Please let me go home!" Swallowpaw begged, staring at Rowanstar with wide eyes. "Smokepaw and I weren't doing anything wrong!"

The dark ginger leader sat on a low tree stump in the center of the ShadowClan camp, eyeing the apprentice sternly. "My warriors have scented ThunderClan on our territory, and when you were found by the border hunting they recognized your scent. I want to know what you've been doing. Are you a spy? Did Bramblestar send you to spy on us?"

"No, he would never do that!" the black apprentice cried. "I've never crossed your border before- I promise!"

"She's lying!" the burly black-and-white deputy hissed. "She crossed our border two moons ago on a patrol. She's the one that put a nick in Newtpaw's ear!"

Rowanstar nodded gravely. "I remember, Crowfrost. And we have scented her in our territory since then, haven't we?"

Swallowpaw shook her head. "No, I swear I've stayed on my side of the border!"

"We know you're lying," the leader meowed. "Grasswing has found your scent close to our camp. She recognized it from that day you and Newtpaw fought." He narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing so close to the camp that day?"

"Nothing!" the she-cat wailed. "Please, just let me go home!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat padded out from underneath a leafy bush, her large belly bulging with unborn kits. The she-cat strolled her way over to the tree stump where her leader sat, staring up at him with glowing amber eyes. "Oh, don't be too hard on her. She's only an apprentice, not a war party."

Rowanstar glanced down at his Clanmate. "She's been trespassing, Tawnypelt. We've found her scent on our territory multiple times over the past two moons."

"I say we keep her prisoner forever!" a black tom called.

"No, we should blind her!" a light ginger tabby howled.

"Just kill her!" a long-furred white tom suggested.

The leader flicked his tail, staring down at the apprentice. Swallowpaw felt a wave of fear wash over her. She lowered her head, staring at her paws. _Please don't order your warriors to kill me! _she cried silently. _Newtpaw, why won't you speak up? Why can't I find you?_

"You realize you have to be punished," Rowanstar growled quietly. "I cannot have ThunderClan cats parading on my territory whenever they want."

"Please just let me go!" the apprentice mewed quietly, not meeting the ginger tom's eyes. "I just want to go home."

A pelt brushed up against Swallowpaw comfortingly. The apprentice glanced up to see Tawnypelt standing beside her, staring back at her leader defiantly. "Don't be rash, Rowanstar," the tortoiseshell meowed. "I think she's been punished enough. I'm sure she won't trespass again."

"You're right about that," a low voice growled from behind Swallowpaw. The black apprentice whipped around to see Bramblestar padding into the camp. Behind him stood Berrynose, Cherryfall, Ivypool, Squirrelflight, Nightcloud, and Streampaw, who was staring as her sister with wide, frightened eyes.

"Mother!" Swallowpaw cried, pelting toward the black warrior's side. She pressed her face into Nightcloud's pelt, shaking as her mother wrapped her tail around her daughter protectively.

Bramblestar narrowed his amber eyes, glaring at Rowanstar. "What is the meaning of this? I have one apprentice near death and one taken prisoner. What Clan would attack two apprentices on a hunt?"

Rowanstar twitched his whiskers. "I did not know about the other apprentice. I am sorry to hear about that one. My border patrol caught this one and recognized her scent as the one who's been trespassing on our territory."

Swallowpaw stayed pressed up against her mother, staring at the two leaders glaring at each other. Bramblestar was lashing his tail furiously, and the apprentice thought for a moment the dark tabby might attack the ShadowClan leader.

"Rowanstar," the tabby meowed, trying to sound calm, "I was aware that Swallowpaw had trespassed on your territory in the past, but that was nearly a moon ago. She has been punished severely and I am sure she has not crossed the border recently."

"You would be wrong," the ginger tom laughed harshly. "Her scent has been found on our territory many times in the past moon. At first we couldn't match the scent to a particular cat, but when my patrol saw her today they recognized it. She has been on our territory, and one at least a few occasions very close to our camp."

The ThunderClan leader turned around to face his apprentice. "Is this true?" he asked. "Have you been trespassing on ShadowClan territory again?"

Swallowpaw gulped nervously, ducking her head down low. "Well I…I…"

"It was my fault, Bramblestar," a voice interrupted.

The black apprentice jerked her head up to see a dark gray tom pushing his way through the crowd of ShadowClan cats. "It's my fault she's been on our territory."

"Newtpaw?" Rowanstar hissed. "What is the meaning of this?"

The ShadowClan apprentice turned to face his leader, holding his head high. "We've been meeting very four nights to talk and show each other our battle moves."

"You've been showing your training to an enemy Clan?" the ginger tom hissed. "Why?"

"I love her," Newtpaw meowed simply. "And she loves me."

Rowanstar's eyes widened. "What?" he spat. "You're in love with a _ThunderClan_ cat? That's against the warrior code!"

The dark gray tom padded over to Swallowpaw, standing beside the she-cat. "We love each other, and we don't think it's fair that the warrior code forbids us from being together, right Swallowpaw?"

Swallowpaw kept her head low, not wanting to get herself into any more trouble. She also didn't want to betray her feelings for Newtpaw. After a long hesitation she nodded slightly. "Right."

"I can't believe this!" Rowanstar hissed. "I thought Bramblestar was sending spies when all what really was happening was too headstrong apprentices playing together because they think they're in love?"

"I certainly was not sending spies," Bramblestar meowed , "and I certainly will not tolerate my apprentice's behavior, either. I am sorry she has still be trespassing. I thought she had learned from her last punishment."

The ginger ShadowClan leader narrowed his eyes, glaring at Newtpaw. "Yes, well, it looks like she was not the only cat breaking the warrior code."

"The warrior code needs to change!" Newtpaw hissed. "It's outdate! Swallowpaw and I should be allowed to be together!"

Rowanstar shook his head. "That will be quite enough from you, Newtpaw. I will deal with you later." He glanced back to Bramblestar. "I am sorry for accusing you of spying on us. You may take your apprentice and leave, but make sure she does not trespass again or we will not let her leave."

"If she leaves, then I leave too!" Newtpaw cried. "You can't keep me from seeing her!"

Swallowpaw glanced up at the apprentice, her heart shattering when she saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. "We have to stop this, Newtpaw. I've caused our Clans too much trouble already."

The dark gray tom shook his head stubbornly. "But I love you," he mewed. "I don't want to lose you."

Rowanstar leaped down from the tree stump and stalked toward the apprentice. "Well, you're going to. Tell Swallowpaw goodbye. _Now._"

Newtpaw stared at the black she-cat, trembling with sadness. "Goodbye, Swallowpaw," he whispered. "I won't forget you."

"And I won't forget you," she mewed back to him, touching his nose gently.

"Come along now, Swallowpaw," Bramblestar ordered. "It'll be better for all of us once we're back in ThunderClan territory."

The black she-cat nodded slowly, pulling herself away from the ShadowClan apprentice. "Goodbye," she whispered one last time before turning away.

Newtpaw stared after her, his last reply echoing in the still air. "Goodbye."

_**(A/N: There will be one more chapter. I want to end on a Streampaw chapter. Cuz I love her, that's why.)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**(A/N: Did anyone notice a very certain ShadowClan tortoiseshell has a belly bulging with kits?**_

_**Here is the last chapter! Are you excited! I'll probably start the third installment later this week. No major spoilers, but what I can tell you is KITSSS and someone very special gets an apprentice. :) )**_

Chapter 23

Streampaw rested her chin on her soft paws, staring at her sister from the shelter of the medicine cats' den's entrance. Swallowpaw was sitting by herself under the shade of an oak tree that hung over the edge of the smooth stone walls of the camp, silently eating a vole. The black she-cat's eyes were hollow and emotionless, and she picked at her prey as if she was not in the mood to eat.

"Is she still moping about?" Jayfeather growled from inside the den. "It's about time she grew up and starting acting like a warrior instead of mooning about over a ShadowClan tom."

"She loved him," Streampaw meowed, turning around to face her mentor. "Can't you understand that she's heartbroken?"

The dark gray medicine cat snorted. "If she hadn't fallen in love with a cat from another Clan she wouldn't be in this mess. What's wrong with Smokepaw or Dustpaw? You know, toms from our Clan?"

The tabby apprentice shifted her paws, picturing the injured gray-and-white tom in her mind. Smokepaw had survived the attack from ShadowClan, but the medicine cat apprentice was sure he probably wished he hadn't volunteered to hunt with Swallowpaw that day. "There's nothing wrong with the toms in ThunderClan, but Swallowpaw isn't in love with them."

"She brought this on herself," Jayfeather meowed. "I would have expected you not to feel so sorry for her."

"How can I not?" Streampaw cried. "I know we haven't been getting along, but it still hurts me to see her in so much pain!"

Shaking his head, the medicine cat turned away from his apprentice. "Whatever. Just take those daisy leaves to the elders, okay? They'll be complaining of aching joints before long."

Sighing, the apprentice picked up her bundle of herbs and padded out of the den. She glanced over at Swallowpaw, who did not return her sister's look. Instead the black she-cat turned away, avoiding attention from her Clanmates.

With a pang of sadness, Streampaw began the stroll to the elders' den. She didn't know how to comfort her sister, and she had duties to complete. The apprentice could not spend time feeling sorry for Swallowpaw.

"Streampaw, wait!" a voice called from behind the tabby she-cat.

The medicine cat apprentice turned around to see a larger black cat rushing toward her. Nightcloud halted beside her daughter, glancing over Streampaw's head at Swallowpaw. "Have you talked to her?" the warrior asked.

"Not yet," Streampaw admitted. "I don't know what to say."

Nightcloud nodded, her bright green eyes gleaming with pain. "I tried talking to her, but she just turns away. She won't listen to anything I say. Cherryfall gave her the day off from training, but I don't think she'll be up for anything for a long time."

"Jayfeather says she brought this on herself," the apprentice mewed quietly. "He thinks she deserves to feel bad."

"Jayfeather is not one to feel sorry for others," the black she-cat replied, wrapping her tail around Streampaw's shoulders. "Even some of the warriors feel bad for Swallowpaw. What she did was wrong, but the way things turned out was worse than anyone could have imagined. Being taken prisoner and then hearing Newtpaw try to defend their relationship…it was sad."

Streampaw hung her head down low. "I'd been avoiding her for days. I don't think I had talked to her since our fight. I can't help but think that maybe if I had still been her friend it would be easier to comfort her."

Nightcloud sighed, nuzzling her daughter gently. "Don't blame yourself. You had every right to be angry at her."

"And she seemed to have her life back in order," the apprentice added. "Her training was going well again. I thought for sure she had changed for the better."

"But a broken heart can destroy a cat's will to do anything," Nightcloud mewed. "It's not fair, but that's how it is. Just remember that you two are still sisters. Even if you can't be friends anymore, you can still be there for her."

Streampaw glanced up at her mother. "Do you think I should talk to her?"

The black she-cat nodded. "I think that would be a grand idea. How about I take care of the elders so you can go talk to Swallowpaw?"

"Really?" the apprentice asked. "You know how to treat aching joints?"

"I know a few things about herbs," Nightcloud mewed, taking the bundle from her daughter. "Go talk to Swallowpaw. I'll take care of this."

Streampaw nodded slowly, staring after her mother as the black she-cat headed off to the elders. Sighing, the tabby turned back to face her sister, who was still laying by the stone wall, staring out into space sadly. Streampaw gulped, working up the nerve to pad over to the black she-cat. She strolled over to the shady spot slowly, staring down at the ground as she approached her sister.

"Hi, Swallowpaw," she whispered.

"Hey," came the almost inaudible reply.

The tabby apprentice sat down, awkwardly studying her paws. "So…how are you doing?"

At first she didn't think her sister would answer, but after a long moment the black she-cat shrugged. "How do you think?"

"I'm sorry about Newtpaw," Streampaw mewed. "I know you really liked him."

"I still do," Swallowpaw murmured. With a sigh, the black she-cat heaved herself up into a sitting position. She glanced at her tabby sister suspiciously. "Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me."

The tabby apprentice shook her head. "I was angry that you wouldn't listen to me. I was furious that you attacked me. But I would _never _hate my sister."

The black she-cat sent her sister a hopeful look. "I was headstrong and only cared about myself. I'm so sorry I attacked you. You were right about everything."

"It's okay," Streampaw mewed, touching Swallowpaw's nose. "I'm just glad you don't hate me for ignoring you!"

"You thought I hated you, too?" Swallowpaw gasped. "We've both been avoiding each other when we didn't have to."

The tabby nodded, glad to see some energy return to her sister's voice. "I guess so," she murmured. She pressed up against her sister's black pelt. "You know I'll always love you, right? No matter what happens, no matter who you love, I will always be your sister. I will always be there for you."

Swallowpaw rested her head on Streampaw's shoulder. "And I'll always be there for you, if you ever go through a hard time."

"And if you still love Newtpaw," Streampaw mewed, hesitating, "I want you to know I support you. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you," Swallowpaw murmured. "Maybe someday we'll be together again, but even Newtpaw and I can't be in love, I know at least I have a sister who cares." She raised her head and stared at Streampaw, her green eyes glowing with peace. "Friends forever?"

Streampaw nodded, returning her sister's gaze. "Forever and always."


End file.
